Deadmau5 Fan Fiction
by MamaMau5
Summary: Joel Zimmerman is in a deep depression, ever since him and Kat Split. His carrer as Deadmau5 is slowly fading. He hasn't released any new songs in months, and he's slowly losing fans. But when the chance of a lifetime comes around, things will change. Will Joel get out of this depression that's ruining his carrer? Will he find love? Find Out In my exciting story!
1. Opportunity

Normal day. Just another normal day, lonely day. I woke up to Meowingtons and Miss Nyan Cat playing on my bed. I smiled at them. They bring joy into my life, and im always grateful to have them as my friends. I streched, and got up. I checked my phone, and saw that my manager had texted me.

"Its too early for this bullshit." i mumbled under my breath, and lit up a cigarette.

I deeply exhaled, then exhaled, watching the smoke dance around my room as it slowly faded away. I sighed, and walked out of my bedroom. The hallway was decorated with pictures of me and some fans, a couple of albums, and alot of my friends were hanging up on the hallway. Then i came to a picture of Kat and I. I immediatly frowned as tears were in my eyes.

"you don't miss her, Joel.. You're better off being alone." I told myself.

I angrily took another drag of my cigarette, and blew the smoke on that picture.

"_**Fuck her**_" I said, and took the frame holding the picture off the wall.

I threw the picture down, and it shatterd. I sighed deeply, and walked away from the scene. It was raining in Toronto. The kind of days i liked. I usually blog on these types of days, or maybe make some music. I sat down at the kitchen table, and smiled, as i watched the rain gently fall. The pitter patter of the rain drops against the roof made me sleepy. I rested my head trying to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep, when suddenly my phone rang. I checked to See who it was. "**Sonny**" popped up on my iPhone 5's screen, including a dorky picture of us.

"What do you want, You fucker?" I said playfully.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, eh Joel?" Sonny asked.

I heard him flick his lighter, and take a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah. My fucking manager wants me for something. Figured it had something to do with you." I said.

"Yeah, to be honest. Some models are doing an EDM fashion show of rave outfits. You get to pick the model, and you and a fashion designer design an outfit representing you. Its in L.A. and Anton and I recommended you, so you're Invited. Plus this would be a good chance to meet a girl, and get you out of that depression, man. You need this." Sonny said.

I put out my cigarette, and angrily sighed into the phone.

"What makes you think im in a fucking _depression_?!" I snapped at him.

I heard sonny sigh deeply, as he replied to my question.

"You've been acting different, Joel. **Admit it**. Ever since Kat left you, You've been nothing bu-"

I was tired of him talking and plus i was pissed, so i yelled back.

"You dont know fucking** ANYTHING** about me, Sonny. Screw off, dude. Just stay **OUT** of it!" I yelled into the phone.

I heard sonny breath deeply, and he replied

"Okay Joel. I was just trying to help. Don't come to the EDM thing. Not when you're like this." He said and Hung Up.

"Fuck You!" i mumbled under my breath.

I thought about what sonny said.

"_Have i really been acting differently?_" i asked myself.

My phone rang again, and i looked to see who it was. It was my manager. Of course.

"Whats Up?" I said.

"Hey Joel. Did sonny hit you up about the EDM show? You're going right? Because i arranged a private jet to fly us to L.A. This afternoon." He said.

"Jesus Christ, Man. Well, i guess I dont have much of a choice, Now do I?" i said.

"Not really, Joel. You need this. have your bags packed, and your cats and some Mau5heads. Might want to take some for the model as well. We leave at 12:30 this afternoon, okay Joel? Plus, Its good on your records. Might make some t-shirts, or posters make some profit out of it, okay?" He added.

I Hate how everyone thinks "**_I need this_**" They dont know what **I** need. Its really annoying.

"Yeah, Okay. Come by my house at around 11:00 this 'll leave then." I said.

"Okay, Joel. See you then." He said and hung up.

"Fucking shit, man." i mumbled.

I got up from the kitchen table, and walked into my room of Mau5heads. I grabbed my original red one, my pinhead one, and my evil one.

"Three should be enough." I said.

I put them out in the hallway. Next was clothes. I grabbed all my t-shirts in my dresser, and threw them in my bag, then got my jeans and puma shoes. I put on my creeper shirt, My favorite jeans, and red and green Pumas. I sprayed my favorute cologne on, and grabbed my "I 3 Haters!" hat. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I noticed i had dark circles under my eyes.

"That's embarassing." I said, and flopped on my bed.

Meowingtons and Miss Nyan Cat were cuddling on my giant pillow. I adore how much they both love and hate eachother. Something Kat and I never had. There i fucking go again. Talking about her. Maybe Sonny's right. I need to meet another girl, and this is the oppertunity to do so. I jumped up, and checked the time. 10:30.

"Wow, its early." I said.

I walked out the door, and grabbed my keys. I drove to Tim Hortons for a cup of coffee. My favorite place. I went through the drive through, got my coffee, and drove home. I went inside, and plopped down on my couch, and checked my Twitter. The usual fangirls Spamming me with tweets. Nothing much. I looked at the clock. It was 11:00.

"He'll Be down soon." I said.

I went to my bathroom, and quickly grabbed some cologne and deoderant, knowing i'll be needing that. I put it in my bag, and zipped it shut. A knock was at my door.

"Come In!" I yelled.

The Door swung open, and there was my manager, Bob. He was a pudgy fellow, about 5'9 with a beard. He had tattoos all over, and earrings.

"Whats up? You got all your shit packed?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and called meowingtons and Miss Nyan Cat. They ran to me, purring and rubbing on my legs.

"Alright, You rascals! We're going on a trip." I said, picking up meowingtons. I grabbed their kennle, and put water and food in for them, and their bed.

I put them in their cage and locked it, smiling at them as they layed down to cuddle eachother.

"I'll grab some of your stuff." Bob said and went to my bags.

I carried the kennel out to Bob's car, and sat them in the front seat. Bob came outside with my bags, and threw them in the trunk.

"You ready, Joel?" He asked me.

I sighed, and nodded my head yes. "Just let me get my mau5head." I added, and went inside

I put on my red head, and grabbed the other two heads. As i was getting ready to leave, i stepped on the shatterd glass from this morning, stepping on the picture. I sat the mau5heads down, and picked up the picture, and looked at it. I smirked, and instantly shredded that picture of us. While i was doing it, i felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. It was such a relief. I threw the pieces down on the floor, and walked out the door, forgetting my other two mau5heads, and started laughing uncontrollably. Bob gave me a look, as i got in his car, still giggling like a school girl.

"What made you so happy all the sudden?" He asked me.

I shook my head smiling, and replied "I simply let go of the past my friend." i smiled at him.

Bob gave me a high five, and said "Good on You, Joel!" and drove off.

Letting go of Kat and I seemed easier than i thought it would be. I feel so much better. I did something that i havent done in awhile. I got on my twitter, and Posted "Feeling Happier Than Normal.. :)" And tweeted it. I relaxed, and tried to doze off. I needed to get sleep.


	2. Cat love

I woke up and streched in the car. I looked outside and saw that we were were in L.A.

"What the fuck?" I said.

Bob laughed, and said "You slept the whole way. We couldn't wake you up for nothing, Joel. We even carried you in the plane."

I yawned and checked my phone, seeing it was 9:30 at night. My phone rang. It was Anton. "What's up, fucker?" I said.

"Hey man! You in town? We're hangin' at Sonnys for the night. Come and chill, man!" He said.

"Yeah, man we'll be over soon. See you when I can." I said.

"Later, bro." And he hung up.

"Okay Bob, looks like we're spending the night at Sonny's house tonight. You know the way." I said.

Yeah, yeah. Just hang on." He said.

The streets of L.A. are bursting with excitement, as usual. Clubs are filled tonight. I think back to my raving days, when I was 19. My hair was fucking nuts. I don't see how the chicks digged it. I laughed at the thought of my old self. God, I've changed alot. "Were here." Bob said, as he got out. I opened the door, and stretched. Sonnys home was really nice. 3 story mansion. 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, movie theater, indoor pool, man cave, hot tub, outdoor pool. It was really nice. I grabbed the kennel, containing my precious cats.

"How was your ride you lazy fucks?" I asked. Meowingtons simply meowed, and rubbed his face on the kennel door, wanting to be loved. I pet him through the kennel door, scratching his face.

I put down the kennel, and put on my Mau5 head, wanting to arrive in style. Bob had my bags, and I ha My cats. We walked in, and the guys were lounging around on Sonny's furniture, with their laptops and Beats. Sonny looked up, and smiled at me, and said

"Ayo, you made it!" As he walked over to me, to man hug me.

"Sup, man? I brought my cats. I hope that would be okay." I said, gesturing to the kennel.

"Yeah, man. Let 'em out! They're more than welcome." He said, and bent down to the kennel, releasing meowingtons, and Miss Nyan Cat.

I saw the usual group of guys. There was Anton, Hugo, sonny (of course) and porter. I went and sat down next to Hugo, slapping him on the back, and said "what's new with you, kid?" I asked.

Hugo looked up, and smiled, saying in his french accent "Oh, nothing really. I've been working with gaga on this new album, just trying to get it figured out."

I rolled my eyes. Lady gaga.. Ugh. "I'm surprised her fans haven't told you to kill yourself yet." I said smugly.

He laughed for awhile, and said "I'm Too cute to insult." And got up.

"What the fuck ever." I snapped at him. Both Sonny and Hugo's heads turned to me when I snapped at him.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked.

I rolled my eyes. I wish sonny would stay out of my fucking business."Nothing. I just need to do something." I said, trying to take My mind off of lady fucking gaga. I whipped out my laptop, and sat down on the couch.

"Have you guys heard the rundown for tomorrow?" Porter said.

"No, I haven't." I added.

"Okay well here's what's going down tomorrow." He sad, as he got out a piece of paper.

"Meeting at 9:30 in the morning, coffees and biscotti provided, courtesy of Starbucks. Around 10:30, we meet the models we'll be working with, and pick which one we want. Then for the rest of the week's we have, we edm artists have to come up with a song-"

I stopped him there, holding my finger up, and said "We have to come up with a song? Are you fucking kidding me? How much time do we have?"

Porter sighed, and said "If you let me finish, I'll tell you how long we have, Joel." He snapped back, glaring at me.

I scoffed, and gestured him to continue. "Anyway, we have 1 month to come up with a song, and help out with the outfit we design. The grand prize Is 500,000 dollars, and your own clothing line." Porter said.

Sonny cracked open a beer, took a sip, and said "I for one, can't wait to start this project. I love ravers. Beer, anyone?" He asked.

All four of us raised our hands. I looked at Hugo, and said "You're a minor, kid." And playfully punched him.

"I like a cold beer every once in awhile.." He said quietly. Sonny threw beers at us, and we sat down at the couch. "So, how's life treating you, Joel?" Anton asked while drinking his beer.

I stirred the beer bottle around a little, and replied "I don't really know.. one moment I'm happy, the next I'm fucking depressed and miserable."

Sonny nodded his head in agreement, saying "You've been acting differently ever since you and Kat spilt." He said quietly, and drank his beer.

My blood was boiling then. He Always brings that up. I threw my Mau5 head off, slammed my beer down on the table and snapped back at him "You don't know shit, sonny. This is the fourth time you've brought that bitch into this fucking conversation, and I've had enough. It's really fucking annoying, you constantly bringing the subject up. I know I've been acting differently, okay? No need in reminding me every five fucking minutes! I'm well aware I've changed since then!" I said, now crying.

"I just got over her this morning, sonny. And you brought her back up. Jesus fucking Christ, man." I said, and buried my face into my hands, and sobbed like a baby.

I felt so fucking childish, weeping in front of my friends. I looked at my friends faces. Sonny just sat there, with his mouth hung open, trying to find what to say. Anton frowned at me, and shrugged his shoulders. Hugo was on his laptop, not even paying attention. Porter was stirring up his beer, trying to avoid the situation.

I got up, and wiped away my tears. "I know which bedroom I'll be staying in." I said, and walked up the staircase.

I found the first guest bedroom, and fell on it, and cried into the pillow. I've never been this hurt before. I'm getting back together with her. I can't take it. I told myself to call her, and whipped out my phone, and dialed her number while crying. The phone rang, and rang. Finally, she picked up.

"Joel?" She said.

"Uh, yeah. Look, I'm mis-"

"no. I'm not getting back with you." She said rudely, and hung up.

I looked at my phone and saw that my call had ended. I tossed my phone aside, and cried more. I heard a soft meow. I lifted up my head, and saw Miss Nyan Cat standing in the doorway. I wiped my tears away, and smiled at her, and said "Come on, girl!"

And patted the spot next to me. She gracefully jumped on, and rubbed her head on my body, wanting petted. I stroked her soft fur, and felt her pur. She then curled up beside me, and cuddled me, and fell asleep. I smiled, and kicked my shoes off my feet, letting them fall to the ground. I got under the covers, and layed my head on my pillow. I layed my hand on her soft fur, gently stroking her warm fur, as I softly cried. She seemed to know I was crying, because she perked her head up, and looked at me. She got up, and stretched, and she gently put her soft paw on my hand, as if she understood what I was going through. She let out a soft meow, as she pawed my hand, and curled up next to my face. I cried even harder, as I realized my cat had shown me more compassion, then any other human being on this entire planet. An animal. A cat who could not say words, yet her motions were enough to speak a thousand words to me. Her gentle touch said enough. She cared. Something I never had. And she's only a cat, and she made me feel 100% better.

"I love you, you adorable cat." I whisperd, and gently cried myself to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Her

My alarm went off on my phone, telling me it was time to wake up. I groaned, and rolled over, looking at my phone. I dismissed the alarm, and yawned. Miss Nyan Cat was still curled up in the same ball from last night, gently sleeping. I smiled at her, and got up out of bed. I walked into the hallway, and down the stairs, finding Sonny talking on the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be down as soon as we can. Halting Ballroom, right? Okay, see you then." He said, and hung up.

He looked at me, and half smiled at me. "Hope you're feeling better today, man. We got a long Day." He said to me.

I nodded my head, replying "I know. I'm sorry I blew up on you last night.. I was just pissed off. Someone talking about Kat and I just makes my blood boil." I said miserably.

Sonny nodded his head, walked over to me, and smiled. "It's tough, man. But you will get through this." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Anton, Hugo, and porter left, already man. Might want to get ready, okay? I'll drive us in." Sonny said, and walked out of the room.

I sighed, and went to my bags. I got my fluttershy shirt, and my jeans and pumas. I quickly changed, and brushed my teeth, and patted miss Nyan cat and meowingtons on their heads, saying "Have a good day, my cats." And walked out of the room.

I threw my laptop bag over my shoulders, slid on my shoes, put on my Mau5 head, and met sonny outside. Sonny had a silver Lamborghini Gallardo. I was so siked, and wanted to drive.

"I'm driving!" I said, excitedly.

Sonny laughed, saying "In your dreams." And got in the driver's seat.

I sighed, and sunk down in the passenger seat. Sonny started the car, and the engine purred as it came to life. He put it in drive, and we went off.

" You keep your eye out for a lucky lady today, Joel." Sonny said, as he shot me a look.

"Okay, mom." I said jokingly towards him. On our way, we jammed out to Nirvana. Before I knew it, Sonny had parked, and we were At Halting Ballroom. I hopped out of the car, and walked towards the building. I looked at my phone, and the time was 9:15.

"The meeting will be starting soon. We should get going." Sonny said, and walked with me.

We enter the building, and I see plenty of edm artists here. I already see Thomas and Guy. A woman directed us to the meeting room, and we walk in. I see assigned name plates for all of us. "Tiestö, Madeon, Zedd, Flux Pavilion, Porter Robinson, Daft Punk, Example, Vicetone, Skrillex, and finally, there's a plate that reads Deadmau5.

"Finally." I said, and sat down.

Sonny sat down next to me, and grabbed a Caramel Frappe and a biscotti from the table.

"Why couldn't we have Tim Hortons?" I groaned.

"Not everything goes according to king Joel, now does it?" Said a woman. "My name is Sarah Joslie. I'm the founder of this project, and I'm here to help you boost your name in the EDM/Dubstep Buisness. You may be doing well already, but you all were personally chosen by Me, because I know your all the best. Now let's go over today's schedule." She said, and flipped through her chart.

I could tell this girl was a bitch the moment she walked in the room. I rolled my eyes, and got the pamphlet that was handed to us out.

"Okay, after this brisk meeting, we'll be going to the Stage, where a choice of a model will be. There's 20 girls, so you have a wide variety. You don't have to worry about working with a... plus model. There will be none of those girls."She said.

I couldn't believe she just said that.

I laughed at her remark and said "What's the fucking difference? Sure, physical appearance, but I mean come on. You don't have to be a stuck up bitch about thicker girls." Everyone in the room was looking at each other, passing glances of approval to what I just said.

She slammed her hand down on the table and said to me, "Mr. Zimmerman. I'm going to say this as nice as I can. Fat girls do NOT belong on the cover of "Vogue" Or "Seventeen" or any type of magazine cover. For example, Victoria's Secret. Do you see them having plus sized models? No, you don't. So, if you still want to be in this, I suggest you keep your opinions about what I do, to YOURSELF." She shouted

I nodded my head yes, and slightly chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Okay." I said, eyeing her.

She deeply inhaled, and said "Okay, let's go to the Stage." And led us.

Sonny and i walked along with the crowed, and I nudged sonny. "She's a real peach, isn't she?" I said sarcastically, and lit up a cigarette.

"She's something else, I'll tell you that." Sonny agreed and sighed.

We went in the Auditorium, and everyone sat down on the first row. Sarah walked gracefully on the stage, and tapped the Mic, as camera's were filming. She looked into the camera, and smiled, saying "Hello! And welcome to the 2013 PLURific Model show off! Please come up when your stage name is called, boys!" She said, smiling at all of us.

"Daft Punk!" She called, and Thomas and Guy stood up, and walked on stage with their helmets on.

"Skrillex!" Sonny sprung up, and ran on stage, with a grin on his face. "Zedd!" Anton walked up shyly, smiling at the camera.

"Madeon! Tiestö! Porter Robinson! Flux Pavilion! Example! Vicetone! And last but not least, deadmau5." She said.

I walked on the stage, and threw my cigarette on the ground, put it our, and put on my Mau5 head, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, and put her attention to the camera's. "Now for our Models!"

One at a time, she called all the girls.

"They all look the same.." I said to sonny.

"I know, man." He said back.

Literally all of the girls onstage were anorexic models, with long blonde hair, and tan skin. They all just looked the same.

"And last but not least, Kira Montieés." She said.

I looked to see who this Kira girl was, and I gasped. She had Bright long red wavy hair, shocking blue eyes, wearing cross leggings, and a Galaxy tank top with grunge boots. She had a perfect smile, her skin as white as snow with tattoos all over her arms. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She was perfect. She totally stood out from all the other girls. When she walked onstage, some girls laughed at her. But she ignored them well, and just smiled at the camera.

"Okay, let's draw and see who gets to pick first." Sarah said.

I was nervous when she was drawing who got to pick first. I didn't want anyone picking Kira. I wanted to work with her.

"Deadmau5! Pick your model." She said smiling. Some of the girls giggled and smiled at me. I ignored them, and looked straight at Kira. She looked at me, and grinned.

"I pick Kira." I said smiling at her. All the guys grunted and scoffed, because they wanted her too. Kira's eyes went wide, and she held her hand out and shook my hand as she smiled at me.

I kissed the top of her hand, saying "It's an honor meeting you, Kira." I can tell already, that we're gonna be friends.


	4. Becoming friends

"So, Kira, we should probably get working on this. All my djing equipment is at my house, so why don't we just head over there?" I said to her.

She agreed, and we walked over to sonny. "Hey man, can I borrow your car? I'll bring it back tonight. We're gonna go to my house, and get to work." I asked him

"Sure man. Here ya go. Be careful with my car, she's brand new." Sonny said nervously, as he threw me his cars keys.

"Yeah yeah, okay. See you around." I said. We walked out of the theater, and got into Sonny's car. I threw it in reverse, and sped off. "So, Kira. Tell me a little about yourself?" I asked.

"Well, I was born in the U.K. I moved to America when I was 19, for more opportunities in becoming a musician. I really like tattoos, I'm 25 years old, I have 2 dogs And my favorite color is blue! Oh, and I model t-shirts at Hot Topic and Spencer's." She said smiling at me.

"Oh, very interesting! How was the U.K.? Do you miss it?" I asked.

"I get home sick sometimes. But America is very fun with many opportunities." She said, while checking her phone. I smiled at her and focused on the road. We were almost home. I turned the corner, and there Sat my House. A three story, basic home. 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, my studio, and my Mau5 head shrine. Her jaw dropped open when we arrived. She seemed excited, smiling like a little kid. I smirked at her excitement, getting a little giddy myself.

"Let's get inside, and start working. Can you sing?" I asked her. "I'm not very good. But I'll try." She said. I unlocked my house, and held open the door for her. We went inside, and I put down my laptop bag, and said "Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head no, saying "I have a couple of ideas for outfits. I uh.. use to be a huge raver girl.. haha.." She said, nervously twirling her hair.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled at her, saying "Don't sweat it. You should've seen _ me_ in my rave days. I'm sure you look fine in raver clothes."

She smiled, replying "If we run by my house, I can show you my whole collection." I tried to imagine her in a rave outfit. I thought about that for a moment. Hot damm, my imagination is running wild. "Let's go." I said, practically pulling her towards the door..

We went in Sonnys car, and I put in reverse, and drive, then pulled out. "Where do you live?" I asked. She contemplated for a second, then replied "go about 6blocks, then turn right. My hours is the pink one, you can't miss it." She said, looking at me. "Alright. Be there shortly." I replied, but then my phone rang.

"Can you answer that for me?" I asked her. She looked at my phone, then went wide eyed. "I-it's skrillex. Uh, you sure you want me to answer it?" I sighed, and replied "Just answer it, please." She quickly accepted the call, saying "Hello?"

"Joel? You sound really weird." Sonny said.

"Uh, no. This is Kira. Joel's driving me to my house So I can get my raving gear." She said, as her voice shook. I could tell she was nervous talking to a celebrity.

"Oh, okay. Well, hey Kira. I hope we can become good friends. Anyway, Anton, Hugo, and porter are gonna go to Joel's house. Tell him I'm bringing his shit, and his cats. We'll be there soon. Okay?" Sonny said.

"Yeah, we'll see you then." She said.

"Can I talk to Joel real quick?" Sonny asked.

"Here he is." She quickly said, shoving the phone to me.

"What's up man?" I said.

"DUDE! She's gonna wear RAVING gear? Fucking sexy!" Sonny shouted into the phone.

I looked at Kira, and she motioned me to turn left. I quickly turned left, and replied to sonny.

I heard the rest of the guys hoot and hollar, and make cat calls. I rolled my eyes."Yeah man. She's just going to show me what she has, and were gonna see What we can make out of all it. Okay?"

I said, sort of frustrated by the fact that they want to see my girlfr- wait. Girlfriend? I can't believe I just said that. I don't even have the guts to tell her she's pretty, let alone my girlfriend.

"See you then man." He said and hung up.

I saw a pink house, and stopped. "Well, here we are. You need me to help you with your stuff? Might want to pack some clothes, if you want to spend the might at my house."I said.

"Yeah I might need some help. And.. You don't care if I spend the night?" She said getting excited.

"Hell, If we're gonna be working together, you might as well move in, Kira." I said.

"You're not joking?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kira. I'm joking man. I'm playing with your feelings, you can't stay. I'm just joking, man you can stay." I said playfully.

She laughed, and replied "Okay! What about my animals? We're going to need lots of room." She said.

Fuck. I forgot she had two dogs. Shit, man meowingtons is going to be pissed off at me.

"They can move in. How big ar-" I stopped, and saw Her greet her Great Danes with hugs and pets. "Holy fuck, those are big dogs." I said to her.

"Yep! Brutis is the grey one, and Cocoa is the brown and white spotted one." She said showing me her dogs.

"Uh, let me call the guys. We're gonna need another car." I said as I got my phone out. I dialed Anton, and called him. Ring. Ring. Ri-"Hello?" Anton said.

"Yeah dude. Kira's moving in, and she has alot of stuff. Can you get your SUV over Here? It would really help out." I asked.

"Sure man. Can you direct me to her house?" He asked.

"Yep, just go six blocks from my house, and turn left, and you'll see a pink house. That's where were at." I said.

"Ok, see you then." He said, and hung up.

"Come inside. I'll get out my rave gear." She said, walking inside.

I went inside, eyeing her dogs as I went in. She had a simple house. About 3 bedrooms maybe? She brought out two cardboard boxes, and sat them down in the living room. "I have 4 more boxes. I'll go get them and pack my bags." She said leaving the room. Is this all raving stuff? All the boxes? That's nuts. She scooted four boxes out in the hallway, and went to her room. She quickly came out with 3 suitcases and a couple of plastic bags. She went to the living room, and grabbed two dog beds, and their bowls. "Well, I'm ready. You sure you want to take me In?" She asked me.

.I nodded my head yes, saying "I'm sure." I looked out the door, and saw Anton, Hugo and sonny standing outside. "Come on in guys!" I hollard at them.

They walked inside, and stood by the doorway. I pulled Kira towards me and said "Kira, I'm sure you've heard of skrillex, Zedd, and Madeon? That's sonny, Anton, and Hugo." I said, pointing out at all three.

She waved at them, smiling. "I'm Kira." She said. "Let's get your boxes and stuff out to my car." Anton said, smiling at her, "Come on guys! Grab a box." Anton said. We all grabbed boxes, and she grabbed her stuff, and we piled it all in the trunk of Anton's car. She ran back inside, and put the dog's beds and bowls and food in the trunk as well. She put leashes on her dogs, and loaded them up in Anton's car.

"Those are some big ass dogs!" Sonny said, petting them.

"Okay, are we ready?" I asked, looking at her. "Yep, I have all my stuff. Let's go!" She said excitedly. We all got in our cars and drove away to my house. We got to my house, and unloaded included. You should have seen meowingtons when those dogs came in the door. The dogs ran inside, and flopped on my couch, where meowingtons usually perched. I saw him hiss, then he ran into my room.

"Which room can I take?" She asked me. My room was upstairs. There was a room right next to mine. Which was decently big enough for her and her two dogs to fit in.

"Just take the one next to mine. It should be clean, and ready for you to use. There's a bathroom connected to the room as well, so you can have your own bathroom." I said, directing her upstairs.

"Thank you." She said, and went upstairs with her stuff.

The guys carried in her rave gear, and sat them in the living room. "She has five boxes full of nothing, but rave gear?" Anton asked, as his eyes went wide. I looked at the boxes. They were each labeled. "Kandii" "Tutus and furries" "Masks" "Tube tops and fishnets" and "Costumes" I got excited at the thought of her wearing any of that stuff. She ran downstairs, and went to her boxes, pulling things out of the boxes. "I'll put on my most popular rave outfit. I'll be right back." She said, rushing upstairs.

Anton, sonny, Hugo, and porter made themselves comfortable on my couch. "Oh, I can't wait to see her!" Anton said excitedly. Sonny was petting her dogs, porter had his phone out, ready to take pictures, and Anton was eating some chips. I heard her Come down the stairs, and my jaw hit the floor. She was wearing A Kandii mask, a rainbow tube top that shows Her flat stomach, with pink neon underwear, a fluffy neon rainbow tutu, pink furries, and kandii up to her elbows. She looked rave ready. "Uh, I haven't really raved since iwas twenty. So, I'm not sure how this looks. Rate it?" She asked.

I tried to get words out, and I managed to squeaks out the words "Out of this world." The other guys nodded in agreement, starstruck by her beauty. We got this fashion show in the bag. Now for the music.


	5. is this love?

After a couple of outfits, the guys left to go work with their models. She came down the stairs in a tank top, and sweatpants, with her bright red hair pulled up.

"Let's go in my studio. I wanna see if you can sing, or if we can come up with song lyrics." I said, leading her through my house.

We walked in my studio, and she sat down in a swivel chair next to my computer. I checked my Twitter real quick. So many requests that I live stream with her.. hmm.

I quickly tweeted "Okay, live stream with-" "Kira, what's your Twitter?" I asked.

"KiraTheGreat" she said smiling.

"Okay. - KiraTheGreat. Tune in soon :)" and sent my tweet.

I turned to look at her, and said "Okay, were going to live stream today for my fans. They want to meet you. Is that okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"Alright, let me set it up.." I said, and quickly went to work.

I haven't live streamed in a long time.. since Kat.. fuck. Shake that thought away, Joel. I clicked the link to my live stream, and it fired up, ready to go. I tested the cameras, and looked at her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep! Go ahead." She said.

I inhaled deeply, the exhaled. "Go." I said, and we went live. She sat next to me at my computer, and wave to the camera.

"Hey everyone. I'm sorry I've neglected the live stream. I've been so busy, and I'm sorry. Anyway, I want you all to meet Kira Monetiseè. She's my model for the PLURific Model show. We're gonna work together on a song, and she's going to do most of the fashion." I said, and she giggled. Her laugh was so cute.

I looked at her and smiled. "She's such a dork. So, we might play some Minecraft, or The last Of Us. It just depends. Might get to work, we might not. First of all, she's going to test out her vocal cords. Okay, Kira. Let's come over here." I said, pulling her to the audio section of my studio.

"Okay, is raise your weapon okay?" I asked.

"I know that one by heart." She said, smiling at me.

"When your ready, babe." I said.

Her eyes went wide when I called her babe. I could tell she had butterflies in her stomach. She looked uneasy. I played Raise your weapon, and looked at her, smiling. "Ripping my heart was so easy, so easy." She started.

I immediately got goosebumps. Her voice was so soft and dramatic. She hit the notes perfectly, and she looked like a natural. She looked so gorgeous, singing was her thing, I could tell. She can model, she can sing, she can do anything. She's fantastic. The song ended, and I was in awe of her singing. She sprung up, and smiled at me.

I shook my head, smiling. "You're a natural! How can you say you can't sing?" I said, and gave her a hug.

She layed her head on my chest, and laughed happily. "I'm glad you like my singing." She said smiling at me.

"Screw work, let's just play minecraft, and cuddle, and I'll order Chinese for Christ sakes!" I said, and threw my arm around her shoulders.

She laughed, and we plopped down on the couch. We played minecraft for three hours straight, and ate Chinese, and laughed together. It was around two o'clock in the morning when I decided to end the live stream. "Sorry we did absolutely nothing productive you guys. I promise, I'll live stream again sometime. I.. I love my hoard of Mau5lings. I will see you guys around." I said, and turned off my webcams.

She yawned, and said to me, "We should get to bed. Can we sleep together? I want to cuddle." She asked.

"Come on, hun." I said, wrapping my hand in hers.

We went to my room, and immediately, she flopped on my bed, and got under the covers. "I'm going to change real quick." I said, and hopped into my bathroom.

I quietly shut the door, and stripped off my shirt and pants, putting on sleep shorts. I brushed My teeth, and combed my hair real quick. I can't believe there's a girl in my bed. I said to myself. I sighed, and walked out into my room. She had he phone out, and she took a picture of me, and giggled.

"Hey! Not fair!" I said, and jumped on the bed, and tickled her.

She started to laugh uncontrollably, and wriggled around in my arms. "Joel- hahaha! -JOEL!" She screamed, as she laughed. "Stop, Joel! JOEL!" She laughed.

I giggled, and let her go. "Alright, alright." I said, and got under the blankets.

I sighed, and relaxed. Suddenly, she scooted closer to me, her body laying against mine. She sighed and said "Goodnight Joel." I wrapped my arms around her, cuddling her close to me. Her hair smelled sweet, and her skin was smooth. "Goodnight, beautiful." I said, and layed my head close to hers on her pillow. We both fell asleep in each others embrace. That night I dreamed of her. It was a good day


	6. No bullshit

I woke up, at around 7:30 in the morning. I rolled over to Kira, and looked at her. She was snoozing away. I smiled, and gently got off the bed, trying not to wake her. I walked down the stairs, and slid into the kitchen, opening the fridge. I grabbed some orange juice, and poured it in a glass. I sat down on the couch, and sighed. I quietly sipped my orange juice, and watched the dogs sleep. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I looked, and saw her smiling at me. "Good morning, Joel." She said, walking over to me.

I stood up, and stretched, and pulled her in for a hug. "Morning, sweetheart." I replied.

She placed her head on my chest, and sighed. She looked up at me, and said "I'm going to make breakfast. Do you have bacon?"

I rolled my eyes, and laughed, saying "Is the pope a Catholic?"

She busted out laughing, and walked in the kitchen. She looked in the fridge, and said "How about, Bacon, Eggs, and crescent rolls?"

"Sounds perfect." I said, and grabbed my laptop, and plopped on the couch.

As she cooked, I went on my Twitter, seeing what was new. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Sonny. I answered, saying "Ayo."

"Dude, Sarah is pissed off at you, man. We were sitting in a meeting, which by the way, you guys missed, and she just started ranting when I told her you guys didn't make it. She was saying shit like "I bet that skank Kira is having sex with Joel right now." And rude shit, saying you were a "slacker, and a worthless person who's career is failing because you're too lazy to actually work for once." Sonny said.

I rolled my eyes, and scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'll be down in about 5 minutes, I'm going to rant to her fucking face." I said, and hung up the phone.

Kira looked over at me, and frowned, saying "What's going on, Joel?"

I angrily walked out the door, saying nothing to her. I saw her turn off the stove, and run to me. "Joel, what the hell Is going on?" She snapped at me.

I calmed myself down, trying to not snap back at her. I sighed, and said, "Don't worry about it, hun. I'll be back soon. I have something to take care of." I said, unlocking my car.

Kira rolled her eyes, and grabbed my shirt, saying "Babe, you're in your pajamas.."

I looked Down and saw I was. "Fuck." I simply said, and ran back inside. I ran up to my room, and slipped on my meowingtons shirt, and my jeans. I ran back down the stairs, and went outside.

Kira was irritated, and she yelled "What's going on, Joel?"

My temper got the best of me, and I angrily yelled "Don't fucking worry about it, okay? Jesus." And got in my car.

"Fine. Be a prick." She said, and walked inside.

I started my car, and angrily sped off, driving to the ballroom. I was almost to the ballroom, when suddenly a police officer wailed his sirens at me to pull over. I growled, saying "You have GOT to be kidding me right now!" I pulled over, and sighed deeply.

After five minutes, the police officer was walking towards my car. He leaned in the window, and said "You know why I pulled you over, sir?"

I rolled my eyes, and simply said "No."

"You were going 30 miles over the speed limit, sir. I'm going to give you a speeding ticket. I need your licence and registration, please."

I pulled out my wallet quickly and gave him my stuff. "I'll be back." He said, and went to his car. "Hurry up, hurry up.." I mumbled under my breath, as I checked my phone. He came back, and I sighed deeply.

"Have a good one." He said as he handed me a speeding ticket and my licence back. I sighed, and quickly went away, making sure not to speed.

I finally made it, and I parked my car, and angrily walked inside. I went to the room we had our meetings at, and I stopped at the door, listening to what she was saying. "She's so different, and won't be accepted in society! She a disgrace to out modeling community!" I hear Her yell. She's talking about Kira... I opened the door, and casually walked to my spot, and sat down in my chair, and smiled at her.

"Well, aren't we a bright ray of fucking sunshine, Sarah? I hear your talking shit on me and Kira. Well, I want to inform you with this information, you fucking MILF!" I shouted at her.

Her eyes went wide. "Well, I-" she started.

but I interrupted, saying "No. Shut the fuck up, and sit the fuck down. Your definition of beauty is messed the fuck up. It shouldn't matter what size she is, or how she dresses, or anything of that matter. You modeling agencies are full of fucking shit. You say girls can't be pretty unless they're perfect, or have straight blonde hair, an tan skin. No! Beauty is not on the outside, you bitch. And since You're so fucking interested in me, I'll tell you this. Reason why I haven't released any new EPs in a long ,time, is because I haven't any modivation to do so, because I've been in a deep dark depression. But since Kira, the girl YOU hate so much, came into my life, my depression is getting better. And we're working together on this project, and she's going to sing, we're going to design new outfits, and I'm going to produce a kick-ass Album with her help. So, before you go judging people by their looks or how they act, get to know them better."

I said, and got up, and got into her face, saying "And if I ever hear you talk shit on Kira again, I swear to God, I will drop out of this project, and you won't benefit off of my new album or our designs for raver fashion." And got out of her face. I grabbed a biscotti, and a frappe, and said "Good day to you. I'll see you when our album is done. 2 moths from now." And I walked out.

The look on her face by the end of this gave me so much satisfaction, I was laughing when I left. As I was walking I heard the guys Clapping and cheering for me. I exited the building, and walked to my car. I checked My phone, and saw that I missed a call from Kira. I started my car, and called her.

Immediately, she answers, saying "Oh my God, Joel, sonny sent me a video of you standing up for me!"

I laughed, and said "Did he record the whole thing?" "Yep! Oh, baby I'm so proud of you!" I smiled and said "I'll be home in 10 minutes, okay hunny?" "Alright. I'll see you then." She said, and hung up. I locked my phone, and focused on the road. As I was driving, sonny called me. I sighed, and hesitantly answers the phone. "Hello?" "Dude, your speech was epic! I sent it to your girlfriend- OH wait. Is she your girlfriend?" Sonny asked. "I'm going to ask her to be when I get home." I said. "You two would be really nice together. I have to go dude. Stay chill." He said. "Yeah. Bye." I said. He hung up, and I was left alone with my thoughts. You're going to ask her out, Joel. I told myself. I don't mind being in a relationship, I just don't want to get hurt again..


	7. Movie days

I parked outside my house, and shut off my car. I lit a cigarette, and deeply inhaled, and exhaled. My nerves are shot. And now I'm going to ask Kira to be my girlfriend. I don't even know if she likes me. I got out, and shut the door, and walked up to the house. I opened the door, and shut it softly. Kira was in the living room eating her breakfast. I smiled at her, and threw myself on the couch, and sighed.

She held a piece of bacon in front of my face, and said "Open." I opened my mouth, and bit the bacon, and sat up. "Breakfast is in the kitchen, babe." She said as she ate her bacon.

I got up and grabbed a plate. She really outdone herself! She made fried eggs, bacon, toast, crescent rolls, and cinnamon rolls. "Can I invite the guys over for breakfast, babe? There's alot of food here. I don't think I could eat it all, as much as I would like too." I yelled to her across the kitchen.

"They're on their way. I already invited them." She replied.

Moments later,The Door swung open, and Anton popped his head in, and said "I smell bacon. And bacon means breakfast. And breakfast means FOOD!" And he ran into the kitchen, with Hugo and porter following.

Sonny walked in, but wasn't paying attention. He was on his phone, arguing with his partner for the project. Anton jumped on my back, and screamed "BACON!" In an Opera-like voice, making me drop my plate of food.

"God Dammit, Anton! You dick!" I said, and slapped him with a crescent roll.

He grabbed the crescent roll that I slapped him with out of my hand, and said "Don't waste food!" And he stuffed it in his mouth.

Kira walked in the kitchen, and put her plate in the sink. "Eat up, boys. There's plenty of food- OH MY GOD, who dropped their plate?" She shouted.

Anton, Hugo and porter all Pointed their fingers at me. I scoffed, saying "Really you guys? How old are we?"

"Anton, Hugo, and porter, just for blaming Joel, you have to clean this mess on the floor." She said, smirking at them.

Anton rolled his eyes, and picked up the shattered plate, Hugo picked up the food, and threw it away, and porter wiped up the floor. She smiled, and said "Good job boys." And walked in the living room.

"I gotta make a new plate, thanks to a certain someone." I said at Anton, and grabbed another plate.

Anton stuck his tongue out at me, and grabbed a plate. Sonny hung up the phone, and went to the kitchen, and made a plate. We all went to the living room, and sat down, and turned on the T.V.

"Hey, Kira, How are you today?" Sonny asked Her.

"Fine, thanks!" She said, and got up. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back." And she went up the staircase.

I was eating my food, watching the game, when suddenly all eyes were on me. I awkwardly lifted My head up, and said "Is there something on my face? Why the fuck are you guys staring at me?"

Sonny nudged me, saying "Did you ask her out?"

I sighed. "I was going too, but you guys showed up! No offense." I said, as I pet the dogs.

Sonny scoffed, and replied "Well, you should be lucky you HAVE Her for a model.. we're stuck with twig bitches." He said as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed, and replied "I sure am. I love her so much.. but I don't want to get hurt again.."

Anton frowned, and patted Joel on the back, and said "We can't control who we love, Joel. What's meant to be, is meant to be. And obviously you and Kat weren't meant to be."

I shook my head, and stuffed my face with a cinnamon roll. "I know, I know."

After a few moments, Anton burped loudly and got up for more food. I punched him playfully, and said "You've had enough to eat, ya fatass."

Anton laughed, "But bacon." He simply said as he grabbed more bacon. I heard footsteps down the stairs, and She appeard out of nowhere. She had her hair down, and was wearing bleached, ripped up skinny jeans with a Metallica t-shirt, and heels.

She walked over to us, and sat next to me, and said "Joel, can I borrow your car? Some friends of mine are going to go out for awhile."

I looked at her, saying "Why don't I just buy you a car?"

Her face dropped, and her eyes went soft. "Joel, I am not making you buy me a car."

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. "You didn't make me. Come on, let's go to a car dealer, and I'll buy you a car!" I said and took her hand.

"A-are you sure?" She asked.

I grabbed my keys, and slipped on my shoes, and yelled "Guys I'll be back in awhile." And I grabbed her hand. I opened the Door for her, and she got in.

"This is it, Joel. Man up, and ask her to be yours." I said to myself. I got in my car, and started it, and drove to the car dealer.

She put her hand on the top of mine, and said "You don't have to buy me a car, Joel."

I gave her a reassuring smile, saying "It's fine, Kira. I don't mind." I said, as I focused on the road.

"So, do you have any upcoming concerts?" She asked me.

"No, but the Electronic Daisy Carnival is coming up, and I have V.I.P. passes. Would you like to go with me?" I asked her.

"I'd love to go! Oh, I can get my raving gear on too! Oh, that's going to be so fun! When is it, Joel?" She asked, as her eyes lit up with excitement.

I laughed, and said "three days, babe. I might even let you wear one of my Mau5heads..." I said, as I grinned at her.

She gasped, and screamed "REALLY?" We were at the car dealer, and I parked, and smiled at her, shaking my head yes.

She squealed, and hugged me, as she said "Ahh, it's my dream to wear any of your heads! JOEL, I love you!" She said, and kissed me on the cheek.

My eyes went wide when she kissed me on the cheek,and I immediately got goosebumps. Her touch sent electricity throughout my entire body. "N-no problem." I said.

She looked at me, and laughed, saying "Joel, your voice just cracked. Are you okay?"

I laughed nervously, and said "Yeah. I'm fine." And got out of my car.

We walked around a little, looking at all the cars. Then her eyes went wide, and she ran towards a mustang. "Look at it! Ahh it's the new model too! The Shelby GT-500!" She said.

I looked at the price tag. 60,000$ is okay. I can do that.

I put my arm around her shoulders and said "Its all yours. Let's get the paper work."

She looked at me, and cried happy tears, hugging me. "Why are you doing this for me?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"I like you, and you deserve nothing but the best." I said, as I walked her to the office of the car dealer.

I did the paperwork, and about 30 minutes later, he handed the keys to me, and shook my hand. "Enjoy your new car, sir."He said, and went back to his office.

We walked to her new mustang, and she unlocked her car, and opened the door, and screamed. "Oh my God, it's beautiful!" She said, and sat in the front seat.

"Go ahead and drive it back to my house. I'll meet you there, babe." I said. "You be careful now!" I shouted as i walked away.

She started the car, and it roared to life. She shut the door, and drove off. I followed her to my house. I saw the guys standing outside, and when they saw her new car, they flipped out. I pulled up, and threw my car in park, and she parked right beside me. She got out, and smiled.

Sonny highfived her, saying "That's legit! I bet the bass is badass!"

She laughed, and grabbed me, saying "Thanks to this guy, I have a new car!"

I laughed, and said "It was no trouble."

After the guys checked out her car, they left and Kira and I were alone. It was 8:00 that evening, and we decided to watch some movies tonight. She looked through my stack of movies, and she stopped, and pulled one out.

She laughed and said "You like the notebook?"

I rolled my eyes, and smiled, saying "Yeah, yeah. I do. Let's watch that." I suggested.

She nodded her head yes, and popped in the disc in the DVD player. She plopped on the couch, and leaned her head on my chest, and sighed. I put my arm around her, and we watched the movie. I really have a soft spot for this movie. The rich girl and the farm boy meet, and they fall in love, then they grow old together, and then they die together. It's such a great movie.

A couple hours later, we were near the end, and Kira whispers "I love this part.." I look at the screen, and its the part when they lay in bed together, and she remembers him, and then they died in their sleep.

The movie ended, and Kira and I were both in tears. She looked at me, and laughed. "You're such a softie." She said, and smiled.

I stood up and stretched, and checked the time. "Oh, it's 10:30, we might want to get to bed." I said.

We went up the stairs and into my room. She took off her heels, and jeans, wearing nothing but her Metallica t-shirt. She threw herself into my bed, and curled up under the sheets. I stripped my clothes, wearing only my boxers. I sighed, and went in bed. She went next to me, and cuddled me.

She yawned, and said "Goodnight, Joel. I love you." I smiled, and yawned "I love you more, Kira." And I dozed into a sleep.


	8. Day of Electronic Daisy Carnival

A day passes, and its finally time for The Electronic Daisy Carnival. We woke up at around 4:30 this morning, and she had her raver clothes all ready to go. I picked out my gamer Mau5head to wear today. She couldn't decide on what to wear.

"There's just so many options!" She shouted.

"How about my first Mau5head?" I said, and got out my red one.

She smiled, and put it on. "It's perfect." She said.

We grabbed our stuff, and headed out the door. We took her car to EDC, Because it was brand new, and I wanted to drive it. She slept on the way to San Francisco, which I figured was going to be a 5 hour drive so she could get plenty of sleep. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to San Francisco. I drove to the EDC grounds. I pulled to the gate, and showed our passes to the guard. He let us in, and I parked in one of the lots. I

gently woke her up, saying "We're here, babe."

She slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. "Okay. What time is it?" She asked as she stretched.

I looked at my phone, and said "9:45 in the morning."

She shook her head, and got out of the car. She grabbed her bags, and put on her Mau5head, and so did I. I held her hand, and we walked to the concert grounds. I saw sonny, and Anton standing by the stage talking to one another.

"Hey guys!" Sonny said, waving at us.

I waved back, and said to Kira, "When are you going to put on your rave clothing?"

"Probably in a minute. Might as well get ready, if we're going to the carnival first, then the concert. Where can I get ready at?" She asked me.

"I'll lead you backstage. You can get ready there, hun." I said, and we walked up the stage.

Backstage, Hugo and porter were practicing there routines for tonight's show. They saw us, and said Hey to us. I nodded, and kept walking. We finally went to the dressing rooms, and I sat her bag down.

"Alright, here you are. I'll wait outside for you." I said, and went outside the dressing room.

About five minutes later, she walked out. She was wearing nylon striped stocking that went up to her thighs, silver booty shorts, a monster crop top, a pink tutu, and rainbow fluffies, with tons of kandii.

She slipped on my Mau5head, and said "Am I rave ready?"

"Yes, you are!" I added, and snapped a quick picture of her.

She giggled, and took my hand. As we walked by the guys, their eyes went all over her. I glared at them protectivly, and kept walking. We walked around for awhile, and finally the carnival was open. We rode all the rides, and we were having a great time. I got a message from sonny, saying that if we wanted, we could go to the backstage party, at 5. I looked at the time, and it was 15 minutes until five.

"Hey, we're gonna go to a backstage party, okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She said.

We went to the concert area, and it was already filled with thousands and thousands of people. We were escorted to the backstage area, where we found sonny preparing to perform for the crowd.

"Kira, Joel, want to come on stage with me?" Sonny said.

I looked at Kira, and she nodded in her Mau5head. We got upstage, and the stage went dark. Sonny grabbed a microphone, and whisperd into it "Are you ready, San Francisco?" And the crowd went wild. Suddenly the stage lights flicked on, and sonny played Scary monsters and nice sprites, and danced around as He remixed.

I looked at Kira, and her Mau5head was off, and she was crying. "Kira what's wrong?" I said.

She sniffles, and smiled at me. "Nothings wrong.. I'm just so happy right now.."

I looked at her, took off my Mau5head, and held her close to me, and I gazed into her beautiful eyes, and whisperd "I love you.." and I knew this was my moment. It was now or never. Sonny dropped the bass, and fireworks exploded, and I pulled her in, and kissed her soft lips. She tensed at first, but her body loosened, and she put her hands on my face, and she kissed me back. Our kiss was long and sweet. It made me feel like a new man. I let go, and stared back at her, and smiled. Sweet love was born. My lips spoke love and her's spoke a thousand words. I was speechless. It was the best kiss I ever had.

I took her hand, and asked "Will you be my girlfriend, Kira?"

Her eyes went soft, and tears ran down her face. "Yes, I will." She said, and we kissed again.

"I love you, Joel Thomas Zimmerman." She said.

"And I love you, Kira Rai Monetiseè." I said, and hugged her. This was the best night of my entire life.


	9. The Letter

We went back home at around 3:30 that morning. She was passed out, and I was wide awake from my 6 cups of coffee. I still couldn't believe I kissed her tonight. I really feel like our love is real. It was such an epic kiss. Anyway, I drove on, and couldn't stop thinking about her. Two hours later, the sun was rising. I saw the sun rise, and it made me warm. It was 8:30 when we arrived home. I got out of the car, and opened her side of the door. I picked her up, and put her in my arms, and shut the door with my feet. I walked up the steps leading to our house, entered the code, and gently opened the door.

"ARROOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear the dogs yell, as they run towards me. Brutis jumped on me, and that took me off guard. "DOWN, BRUTIS! DOWN!" I yelled at him.

"ARROOOOOOOOOOO!" He barked, and pushed me down.

Kira fell out of my arms, and I fell on the floor. "WHAT THE-" she said as she hit the ground. she quickly looked around, and said "Whoa. We're home? Hey boy." She said as she pet Brutis.

I looked around, and saw Kira petting her dog, and I groaned "ow.. My head." I said as I sat up.

Kira shuffled towards me, and put her hand on my head. "what happend to your head, Joel?" She asked.

I yelped when she touched me. I got up, and looked in the mirror. "Fuck." I said, and there revealed a giant bruise on my head.

"Aww, Joel.." She said, and walked towards me.

"My head hurts.." I groaned.

"I bet it does." She said, and rummaged through her purse, and she got out a bottle of ibuprofen, "Here, take this." She said and handed me two blue pills.

I went over to the kitchen, and got a glass, and poured water in the cup. I popped the pills in my mouth, and drank some water. "Ahhh.." I said, and went up to my room. She followed me up to my room, and went in the bathroom. I took off my clothes, and fell into my giant bed, rejoicing its fluffy softness as I wallerd around in my blankets. I haven't slept since 4:30 the day of EDC, and I'm just wrecked. She came out in pajamas, and she crawled in bed with me, and we fell asleep with eachother.

I opened my eyes. I yawned, and checked my phone, seeing what time it was. 4:00 in the afternoon. I got up, and noticed Kira wasn't in bed. There layed a note, saying "Darling, I will be back at around 8:00 this evening. Went out with friends. -Kira xoxo." "Okay." I said, and got out of bed. This will give me time to write a song, maybe start a beat. I went to my dresser, and got out my old, worn notebook. I grabbed a pen, and sat down on my bed. "Brainstorms" I wrote at the top of the paper. I tried thinking of topics. "Love. Food. Bacon." I scribbled Down. I flustered, trying to think. I layed on my bed, thinking. I heard a meow, and looked down, and saw meowingtons. Hmm. "M is for meowingtons." I wrote down. I like the ring to it. I'll have her say "M is for meowingtons" and then I'll mix it into a new song, then we can do the runway with my new song! I head for the studio and get straight to work. After five hours of nothing but pure remixing and music, I stop for the day.

I looked up at the clock, and saw it was 9:00 at night. "Kira should be home by now..." I said concerningly. I unlocked my phone, and called her quickly. No answer. Fuck. I went downstairs, and got on my shoes, and grabbed my keys, and started to head out the door. I was stopped by Kira coming in and slamming the door. I perked my head up, and i heard her bawling. I ran to the living room, and there she was, leaning on the door, holding her hands in her face and crying like a baby.

I rushed to her, saying "Baby, what happend?" She only fell into my arms, and cried even more.

I held her there for a moment, letting her cry into my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair, and softly said to her "Baby, please tell me what's wrong."

Her tears stopped, and she looked up at me. The look on her face made my heart drop. I knew something was up.

She simply handed me an envelope, and said "Here. You might want to read this." And headed to the couch to cry more.

I read the words on the envelope. In cursive, they said "Ms. Montieés and Mr. Zimmerman." I opened the letter, and read it.

"Dear Kira and Joel,

I, Sarah Joslie, Regret to inform you that you both are banished from this year's PLURtasic Modeling show. Kira, let me inform you this was all Mr. Zimmerman's fault. If he didn't call me the words "Bitch" "Milf" and many others, maybe you would've been a successful model, and still be in this his decisions affected your career. Joel, let me warn you, you should've been a little bit smarter before running your mouth. Your decisions affected a young girls life. And you say you love her? I think not.

With deepest regrets,

Sarah Joslie."

I finished reading. I was dumbfounded about this situation. I dropped the letter, and went to Kira's side. She fell into my lap and cried even more. I hugged her, trying to comfort her the best I can.

"Baby.. I'm so sorry. Words can't-" she interrupted me by simply looking at me. "Don't say your sorry. It's fine. I understand. You were just protecting me." And she got up, and went upstairs.

I could hear her crying from downstairs. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, and said "Joel.. What have you done?"


	10. Party

I lingered downstairs for quite sometime. Thinking, wishing I didn't have such a bad mouth. I watched the cats sleep on the couch, Their rib cages gently going up.. And down. Being in the presence of animals always seems to calm me down. As I sat there, I wondered. Who gave her that letter? How did she get it? Where did it come from? I had to know. Before I went upstairs, I called in an order for a cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory, and gathered up some movies that I thought would cheer her up.

About an hour later, the delivery boy comes with a delicious Oreo Cheesecake. I opened the door, and he said "Your total is-" but I interrupted, and threw a hundred dollar bill at him, and whisperd "Keep the change!" And slammed the door.

I grabbed the Cheesecake, two forks, and the movies. I walked upstairs, and went to the door of my room. I gently knocked, and said in a dorky voice "Housekeeping."

The Door opened, and she was in sweats and an old t-shirt. She smirked, and let me in. I shook the Cheesecake box, and smiled at her, saying "I have cheesecake!"

She giggled, and plopped down on the bed. I sat down, and opened the Cheesecake box, and handed her a fork. "Thanks" she said, and dug right in the Cheesecake.

I scooped a piece with my fork, and took a bite. "What movie you want to watch? I brought Napoleon dynamite, Juno, or The hangover." I asked her.

"Juno. It's my favorite movie." She said, as she ate more.

I got up, and popped in the movie, and started it. I sat back down next to her and our cheesecake, and we watched the movie for awhile. I got nervous because I was going to ask her what happened.

I held her hand, and looked deep in her eyes, and asked "How did you get that letter, babe?"

She looked away quickly, twirled her hair, and sighed. "My friends and i were at the bar, and Sarah was there.. She walked up to me, handed me the letter, and walked away. I thought it was weird. I opened it, and I read it.. I was so emotional, and I ran out of the bar, and went to my car and cried. I dropped my friends off, and went straight home. I'm sorry I came home late, we just stayed for happy hour." She said.

"That bitch.. It's all my fault we got kicked out.. I'm sorry, Kira.." I said to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, saying "Can't do anything about it..Let's just try to make an album still, Joel."

I looked at her, and smiled "You really want to work on an album together?"

"Well of course, Joel. Just because that bitch said We can't be in her lame competition, doesn't mean we should stop there." She said, and ate more cheesecake.

My phone rang, and I checked it. Sonny was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Dude, party at my house tonight! You wanna get wasted?" Sonny said excitedly.

"Let me ask Kira." I said, and muted the phone.

"What's up?" She said.

"Sonnys throwing a party tonight, and wants us to come.. You feel like getting drunk?" I said, and winked at her.

"Hell yeah!" She said, "I'll go get ready!" And she sprung off the bed.

I unmuted the phone,"It's a yes. When you want us over?" I said.

"When you're ready man. See you tonight." Sonny said, and hung up.

I turned off the T.V. and grabbed the Cheesecake box, and ran downstairs. I put it in the fridge, and shut the door. I went back upstairs, and went to my closet. I got my neffmau5 shirt, and slipped it on, then my jeans, and the usual Pumas for shoes. I went back downstairs to feed the dogs and cats. I poured their food in their bowls, and sat down on the couch, and relaxed, waiting for her to come downstairs. It was 6:30 in the evening, a surprisingly cool September night

"How do I look?" I heard at the end of the stairs.

I looked over, and saw her in a strapless red mini dress, and black heels, her hair reaching past her shoulders.

I walked over to her, and pulled her close to me, and seductively said "Sexy."

She grinned, and gave me a kiss. "Let's get going, babe." I said, and held her hand.

We went outside and got in her car, and I drove this time. "Whoah, hang on. I forgot two things. I'll be back, hun." I said, and kissed her on the cheek.

I went back inside, and grabbed my Mau5head, and two bottles of vodka. I pat my cats heads, and said "Goodbye, my cats. I'll be back." And left.

I got in the car, handed her the alcohol, put on my Mau5 head, and drove off. We went to Sonnys, and about 5 cars were in his driveway. I pulled next to his car, and we got out. I took her hand, and we walked up together. I stopped at the door, and said "Before we go in, I thought I should tell you at Sonny's parties, you are more than likely going to get fucking wasted. He doesent screw around when it comes to parties. Okay?"

She laughed, and said "Alright, alright." And we walked in.

The living room/dining room had ablsoulty no furniture, nothing but a bar, and a djing booth, and a dance floor.

"AYEEEE YOU MADE IT!" Sonny shouted, and ran towards us.

"See, he's drunker then hell already." I said, and laughed.

Sonny stopped, and looked at Kira, and cat called at her "Hot Damm, mama! You look fine as fuck!" He said, and hugged her.

"Where are the drinks?" She asked, and smiled at him. Sonny laughed, and pointed at the bar table. "Right over there, babe! Help yourself!" He said, and went to the djing booth.

She went over to get a drink, and I looked around the room, seeing if I knew anyone. There was Anton, Hugo, and porter in the corner on their phones. I also saw A$AP Rocky talking it up with skrills, Penny Bird Rabbit and Kira making acquaintances, and then I found my main man, Macklemore.

"HEY YOU FAG!" I shouted at him, and smiled.

Macklemore looked up, and smiled, and walked over to me. "Wasup?" He said, and bro hugged me.

"Here with my girl, man. See that girl in the red dress?" I said.

He looked over, and his eyes went wide. "Hot Damm, little mama! How did a guy like you, end up with her?" He said, and punched me playfully.

"Well, we were in the competition together, but we were kicked out, and that's where we met. I took her to EDC, and we had our first kiss there, and now we're dating" I said proudly.

"Well, you're-" he said, but was interrupted by sonny, who was standing in the booth, obviously wasted, and he yelled "WHO'S READY TO GET DRUNK AS FUCK?" Everyone hollard, and he played Scary monsters and nice sprites.

Kira came over to me, and pulled me on the dance floor, saying "Come on! Let's dance!"

I looked back at him, and said "I'll see you around bro! Need a place to to stay you just say the word!" Macklemore smiled, and raised his cup up at me. We hit the dance floor, and Strobe lights and neon laser beams were all over his is going to be an epic party.


	11. Emergency

Kira drug me out on the dance floor, saying "Can you dance?"

I laughed, and said"No way! Can you?" As I shouted over the music.

She started moving her hips to the beat, and she spun around in a circle, dancing seductively towards me. I put my arms around her waist, and kissed her smoothly. She pressed her body against mine, and she whispered "let's get a drink."

I chuckled, and softly kissed her again. "Sure thing, babe." And I led her to the drink bar.

Sonny ran up to us, and handed us both giant margaritas, saying "Come on, Joel! Get loose!" And he took another shot of whiskey.

She tilted her head back, and drank her margarita slowly. Before I knew it, it was all gone, and I still had half of mine to go.

"Whoo! Let's drink up, Joel!" She said, and grabbed a bottle of vodka, and poured some in a glass.

I finished my margarita, and she was already done with her vodka. "God Damm, babe. Slow down on the drinks. It's only 9:00 hun." I said, and grabbed a beer.

"I'm not an easy drunk, trust me baby." She said, and kissed me again.

We went over to the group of guys, Anton, Hugo, porter, sonny, and Macklemore. "Mack, this is my girl, Kira." I said, introducing her to him.

He gave her a hug, and smiled at her, saying "How you doing, girl?"

She laughed, and said "FANTASTIC." I could tell she was getting tipsy.

She walked away saying "I-I'm gonna go talk to the girls. Ok?"

We all waved bye at her, and I turned my attention to the guys. Sonny stumbled towards me, and laughed, saying "Your girl is hot. Like can I.." He giggled, "Can I tap her?" And the rest of the guys laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and gently pushed sonny off of me. "You're wasted, man." I said.

He nodded his head, and laughed,tumbling around, trying to gain his balance. "Yeah. Yep. Uhuh. I know." He said, and suddenly fell back.

Anton caught him, and said "Let's sit you down for a second, bro." And walked him over to the couch.

I took a drink of my beer, and said "Man, he is drunker then hell."

"Your girl looks a little tipsy too, bro. Keep an eye on her, dude. I don't think sonny would go behind your back, but you never know." Porter said, and drank his whiskey.

I nodded my head, and went over to her. She was playing a drinking game with a couple of girls. She saw me, and screamed "YOU BOYS WANNA PLAY A DRINKING GAME?!"

I smirked, and responded "Sure."

And I saw the other guys yell, and holler, as they walked over to the girls. We all sat down at chairs, and there was a table in front of us. "Okay, this is like spin the bottle, but whatever drink it lands on, you have to drink it! No going back!" Kira said, and giggled.

There were about 20 shot glasses made in the shape of a circle, with a wine bottle in the middle for us to spin. It seems pretty simple.

"I'll go first." Mack said. He rotated the bottle with his fingers, and span it really fast. It landed on a shot of milk. He rolled his eyes, and said "Of course. Non-alcoholic." He grabbed the glass, and drank it, and slammed the glass down.

Everyone cheered, and clapped. "Okay, now you, Joel." He said, and slapped me on the back.

I shrugged my shoulders, and chuckled "Alright." I spun the bottle, and it stopped on what I thought was wine.

I picked it up, and smelled it. It smelled sweet, and it was wine. I drank it, and put the shot down.

"Okay, go Kira." I said, smiling at her.

She spun the bottle, and it landed on vodka. "Yes!" She said, and picked it up, and chugged it. "Haha!" She said, and everyone cheered.

"Go, Hugo!" She said.

"Okay." He said, and spun the bottle.

Whiskey was the drink. Hugo groaned, and picked up the shot glass, and titled his head back, and drank. He made a sour face, and swallowed the drink. "That's nasty!" He said, and put down the shot glass.

Everyone laughed, since he was the youngest in the room. I heard the door open, and slam. Everyone looks at the door to see who had arrived.

"You guys throwing a party without us?" Dillion said. Everyone cheered when he and Kill the noise, or Jake, arrived.

"Dillion! Found your Dad yet?" I said and punched him playfully.

His face went to a crying face, and he said "No!" And punched me back.

I laughed, and said "Dillion, this is my girl, Kira." I said, as I pointed at her.

Jake lifted his sunglasses down, and looked at her, saying "No way a guy like you, got a sexy woman like her!"

I shot him a glare, and looked at her.

"Why thank you!" She yelled, and waved hi to him.

"What are we playing here?" Dillion asked.

"Shot drinking game. Like spin the bottle, but with shots." I said to him.

"I'm game." He said, and spun the bottle.

After 20 shots, everyone was getting a little drunk. Especially Kira. It was 11:00 P.M. and the party was going crazy. I'm drunk, she's drunk, everyone's drunk. We're having a good time!

"Okay, okay, okay. It's time FOR karaoke! Who wants to come up?" Sonny said in the microphone.

"I will!"Kira shouted. Everyone cheered, and clapped when she walked next to the djing booth, as sonny gave her a microphone.

"What do you want to sing, Kira?" Sonny said as he went through his playlist.

"Hallelujah." She said.

Sonny started the song, and the piano at the beginning played. She opened her mouth, and started to sing.

"I heard there was a secured cord,

That David played, and it pleased the Lord,

But you don't really care for music, do you?"

Everyone went quiet and listened to her.

"But it goes like this,

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift,

The baffled king composing Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Your faith was strong, but you needed proof,

You saw her bathing on the roof,

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.

She tied you to a kitchen chair,

She broke your thrown, and she cut your hair,

And from your lips, she drew the hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Baby, I've been Here before,

I know this room, I've walked this floor,

I use to live alone before I knew you."

By this time, I started to cry. Her voice was outstanding. Everyone was crying now.

"I've seen your flag on the marble arch,

Love is not a victory March,

It's a cold, and its a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

There's a time when you let me know,

What's really going on below,

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you,

The holy dove was moving too,

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Maybe there's a God above,

And all I've ever learned from love

Was to shoot someone who outdrew you.

It's not a cry you hear at night,

It's not someone who seen the light,

It's a cold, and its a broken Hallelujah!

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

By this time, everyone had their lighters out, waving them around, letting a light shine in the dark room.

"You say I used the name in vain,

I don't even know the name.

But if I did, well what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word,

Doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

I did my best, it wasn't much,

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch.

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you.

And even though, it all went wrong,

I'll stand before the Lord of song,

With nothing on my tongue, but hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, hallelu-u-u-u-u-jah."

She ended her singing on a glorious note. Everyone was silent for a couple seconds, then everyone just started freaking out, and applauding her. Dillion went to her, and said "Do you want to do a song together? You're so good at singing!"

She hugged him, thanking him for his compliment, and she came to me, and kissed me. "How was it?" She said.

I laughed, and kissed Her again, then said "It was fantastic."

I let go of her, and we went to the drink bar. I poured a glass of wine for her and i, and we sat and drank for awhile. Music was blaring, we were drinking and laughing, both of us were wasted. How could this night get any better? I saw sonny come up to us, and he slapped Kira's ass, and said "Wanna get freaky, baby?"

Kira looked at me, then back at Sonny. Shit is gonna go down.

"Sonny, my boyfriend is right the-" he stopped her, and kissed her, and pressed her against the wall, running his hands all over her body. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" She yelled, and tried to push him away.

I'm getting involved now. I grabbed his shoulder, saying "Hey, sonny," and threw him off of her, and said "DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

Sonny fell to the floor, and he hit it hard. All the guys rushed over, seeing what was happening. Sonny started laughing uncontrollably, and got up. I busted his lip, and he was bleeding. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS JOEL." He said,and before I knew it, he threw a punch, and hit me in the face hard, knocking me back.

I put my hand on my mouth, and saw blood on my hand. He just pissed me off."Oh HELL No short shit!" I yelled, and tackled him.

He and I both went tumbling into the bar. Glass broke, and I heard screams. I pinned sonny to the ground, and punched him in the face, while kneeing him in the stomach. Sonny threw a drink in my face, knocking me off guard, and he rolled away from me. He grabbed me, and threw me into the table, making me fall into it. He got on top of me, and attempted to throw a punch. I caught his fist with my left hand, and punched him with my right fist, making blood come out of his mouth.

"STOP!" Kira screamed.

I payed no mind to her, and we kept going at it. I stood up, and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground, throwing him against the wall, and punched him more. Jake grabbed me, saying "DUDE STOP, YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" And he pulled me off of him

I fell back when Jake pulled me off. Kira went to sonny first, and aided him.

"Someone call an ambulance! He's bleeding out!" Kira yelled.

My vision went blurry, and I started to not be able to hear. I threw up, and went numb. Kira ran over to me, and held my head up.

Before I knocked out, I heard her say "His head is cut! God Dammit, someone call an ambulance!" She screamed.

She sat me up, and tried calming me down. I looked at Sonny, and saw what I had done. His head was split open, and he was bleeding out. His eyes were unemotional, his breathing heavy. Anton was holding him, and cried out "please stay with me! You can't leave now!" I saw blue and red lights, and men rushed in, attending to sonny first.

"Joel? Joel sta.. me.. jo.." I couldn't understand her, and I fell asleep.


	12. Kira's Point Of View

(Kira's Point Of View)

"Get him to the ambulance! Now!" A paramedic yelled.

Joel was lifted onto the stretcher, and put down gently. I rushed to his side, stroking his head nervously. Joel had gotten pretty banged up in the fight sonny and he had. He was breathing abnormally, and shaking badly.

"You his girlfriend, Ma'am?" The First responder asked me.

"Yes." I said quickly as I climbed in the back of the ambulance, looking at Joel with tears in my eyes.

A group of men lifted Joel into the ambulance, and the paramedics sped off quickly.

"What happend to sonny? Is he okay?" I asked nervously.

"His head was split open. Other then that, he's knocked out cold, with tons of cuts, and bruises, mostly on his face and torso. Other then that, we'll have to wait, and see." The paramedic said.

The trip to the hospital was short. They unloaded Joel, and took him inside. I saw sonny, and almost threw up. My nerves could not handle the stress of the situation. His head was split open, and He was twitching and moaning from pain. Sonny went to the ER with Joel and the doctors following behind them. They rushed Joel to his room, and begun to work on him.

I tried getting a glimpse of him before I was taken away, but The doctor led me away from Joel and sonny, saying "I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed in the operating room, until further notice. Let's sit you down, you look pale."

I sat down quickly. It was 1:30 in the morning, I was still a little drunk, my boyfriend, and my boyfriends best friend are seriously injured, and I'm just stressing out. Anton, Hugo, Macklemore, And porter ran into the waiting room. I stood up, and went straight for them. We group hugged, and cried together. Anton had blood on his shirt from where Sonny's head was resting. He looked miserable.

"How.. How are they?" Anton asked as he cried.

His face was sad, and he was slumped over, crying to himself. I hugged him, and said "Sonny's not doing so good.. Joel is unconscious... if I wasn't here now, this would've never happened.." I said, and cried.

Mack pulled me in, and hugged me, comforting me, saying "You were brought into his life for a reason, Kira. Don't worry, anymore. What happens, happens. And both sonny and Joel were drunk out of their minds. None of this is your fault."

I cried even harder. All five of us waited. We all took turns sleeping. One of us had to be awake to see if the doctor would come. It was my turn to keep an eye out for the doctor. I looked at the clock, and the time was 4:30 A.M. about 30 minutes later, the doctor came to us. I woke them up, and we looked at the doctor, hoping for good news.

"Sonny had a concussion, and our guess is he won't wake up until this afternoon. The blows to his head from Joel's fist caused alot of trauma to his head. Joel on the other hand, is awake. You can see him now if you would like, Kira. He must stay for 12 more hours, though." I thanked the doctor, and went back to see Joel.


	13. Love

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Their is a sex scene in this chapter.. if you don't want to read it, then please go to the next. I'm sorry!)

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was blinding to me. I flinched when the light hit my eyes. I wasn't use to the light just yet. I looked around, and I saw her sweet face. I was relieved seeing her. Her face was tired, yet sweet.

She smiled at me, and held my hand. "You were out for four hours and thirty minutes, Joel." She said, as she rubbed her thumb on my hand, trying to comfort me.

I clenched my fist, and let out a sigh of pain.

I shut my eyes, and said "What about sonny? Is he okay?"

She sighed, and clenched my hand tight, saying "He won't be awake for awhile. About 12 hours. Then he's going to stay for testing, and then he can go home. You have to stay for 12 hours, so you'll be able to see sonny, if you want too."

I gave her a weak smile, and squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring look.

"You look tired.. why don't you go home, and get some rest?" I said.

"I was thinking about staying over at Anton's house tonight." She said.

I looked over, and I saw The guys standing next to her.

Anton smirked, and said "You look like shit."

I rolled my eyes, and gently laughed. "I know. Will you take her to your house for the night, Anton?" I asked.

Anton nodded his head yes, and said "Sure will, bub. We'll be by tomorrow afternoon to see you, okay?"

"Okay." I said weakly.

She went next to my bedside, and stroked her hand on my face, and said "Feel better, babe." She started to cry.

I put my hand on her face, and gently wiped away her tears, then pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, Kira." I said.

She kissed My forehead, and said "I love you too, Joel."

Anton and Kira went away, and they waved goodbye at me. I saw them disappear around the corner, and I sighed. I looked at my arms, and saw 2 IVs in my left arm. I scoffed, and let my head fall into the pillow. I fucked myself up pretty bad, tonight. I saw my knuckles wrapped up, but blood had seeped through the bandages. A gash was bound up by stitches, and several bruises were scattered around my arms. My shirt was dirty, and had blood all over it. "I can't imagine the charges he's going to press.." I said, and sighed. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:05 A.M. I need some sleep. I called in the nurse, and shebrought me a sleeping pill. I took it, and in a matter of moments, I was passed out.

-hours later-

" Mr. Zimmerman? Sir, wake up." I quickly opened my eyes, and saw a nurse, and the doctor.

"Hello Joel. We went over your physical, and you're free to go now. We already did everything. IVs are out, and you're free. How do you feel?"

I sat up, and stretched. "Fine. Where's Kira? How's sonny? What time is it?" I said, and got out of the bed.

" "Kira's visiting sonny. Sonny is fine, he's awake now, and stable. And it 4:45 in the afternoon. Let's go, Joel." He said, and led me out of the room.

We walked down a long hallway, then finally to the ER. He led me to sonny's room, and knocked on the door. Kira opened the door, and let the doctor in.

"Joel." She said, and hugged me.

I hugged her tight, and cried. I'm so glad I was able to have her back in my arms. I let her go, and kissed her. I looked over at Sonny. He was sitting up. His head was wrapped, he had a broken arm, and tons of cuts and bruises just like me.

"Hey man.." I said, and went to him.

"Hey, brother. I think the next time we have a party, we should limit the alcohol. Okay?" He said, looking at me.

I was confused, and nervously laughed, and said "You're not going to sue me?"

He laughed, and said "Sue you? It's my fault I got my ass kicked. I know now to not mess with your girl."

Immediately, a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was so relieved he wasn't pressing charges against me. "Well, were going to go home, dude. See you around, brother." I said, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Later, Bro." Sonny said. We exited his room, and went outside to meet Anton so he could take us home.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Joel. I was so worried, that I didn't sleep all night." She said, as she gave me a hug.

I put my arm around her, giving her a tight squeeze, and said "Aww, Babe. We'll go home, and you can get some sleep. Ok?"

She nodded her head, and yawned. Anton pulled into a parking space, and honked the horn. We got in his car, and he drove away.

"How are you feeling, Joel?" He asked me as he drove.

"Fine. I'm just glad to be out of that fuckin' hospital." I said.

He smiled, and drove on. We finally arrived home, and it was a sight for sore eyes. I'm home, at last. Anton dropped us off, said goodbye, and drove off. We went inside to find the cats sleeping in their chair, and the dogs were playing in the kitchen. We went upstairs, and she went to the bed. I kicked my shoes off, and plopped on the bed, relieved to have My own bed back. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. She layed down next to me, and placed her hand on my chest.

I turned on my side, looked at her, placed my hand on her soft face, and whisperd "Baby, I love you.." Her blue eyes met mine, and she said "I love you even more."

I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her slowly, and compassionately. She moved her hands to my torso, and took off my shirt. I layed Down, and she sat down gently on me, as I ripped off her shirt, revealing her whole upper body. I took off her shorts, and tossed them aside, still kissing her. She took off my jeans, pulling them down slowly, then tossed them aside, and leaned in and kissed me. I took off her bra, throwing it. She was in nothing but her underwear, and she looked marvelous. She layed down, whispering for me to come to her. I layed myself down on her, and kissed Her all over. I kissed her all the way to her underwear, and looked up at her. She shook her head yes, and I continued. I gently took off her underwear, and threw it across the room. I took off my underwear, now naked in front of her.

I layed next to her, and said softly "Are you ready?"

"Yes, love." She whispered, and kissed me.

Before we went all the way, I went to my dresser, and grabbed a condom, and put it on.

I layed back on the bed, next to her, and said "You ready?"

She shook her head yes, and sighed.

I spread her legs, and slowly inserted myself into her. She whimperd quietly, and grabbed the sheets. I layed on her, still inside of her, and looked her deep in her eyes. I kissed her, running my fingers through her long red hair, and I slowly went faster and faster inside of her.

"Oh God... Oh Joel.." She whimperd, and kissed my neck.

I progressed to a faster, more vigorous speed, kissing her more. She let out a moan, and kissed me gently. I grabbed the headboard on our bed, gripping it tightly, not wanting to grip her. My muscles tightend. I could see my biceps and my abs. I pressed my lips to hers again, biting her lip. I slowed down, gradually decreasing speed. I pulled myself out of her, and kissed her. She fell into my arms, kissing me all over My face. Her and I layed next to each other for awhile.

That was probably the best sex I ever had. You're a good kisser." I said, smiling at her.

She giggled, and kissed me again. I went to the bathroom, took off the condom, threw it away, and took a shower. After that, I put my underwear back on, and layed next to her. we talked for awhile. About silly things, things that made no sense. We laughed, and cuddled and kissed, all day. Even though it was a bad night, it turned out to be a better day.


	14. Leaving

That night, I got inspired, and decided we should work on our album. It was around 10:30 when she sang her only line in "M is for Meowingtons." After that, she kissed me goodnight, and went to bed. I decided to get started on a beat for that song, and went straight to work. After hours of constant beat mixing, and vocal editing, I was finally done. It's was 3:30 at night when I finished that one song. I got up, turned off the lights, and headed for bed. I went to open the door, but stopped. I heard her on the phone talking to someone.

"Mom's what?... Velvet, calm down I can't understand you...Okay..Well, dumbass! Call 9-1-1! Now!... dad already called?...What do you mean?...I can't just pack up, and leave America, sis.."

Leave America? What's going on? I opened the door, and stood next to her. "What's going on?" I whispered.

She held up her finger, and continued to talk. "Sis, I'm sorry, I just can't leave. I'm in the middle of making music with my boyfriend.. deadmau5?.. yes he's my boyfriend.. shut up! I don't see You being successful!..is mom okay?..the ambulance is here?.. Okay.. I will have to see.. just tell me how she is, okay? Tell daddy I love him.. Okay, give mom a kiss for me.. I love you.. bye." She said, and hung up.

She stood up, and hugged me. I held her tight, and kissed her. "What happend?" I asked.

"Mom had a stroke. And her chances of survival are slim. I have to go to the U.K. but, I'll probably be there for awhile, and you have your album to worry about.. I don't know what to do." She said and sighed.

I took her hand, saying "You should see your mother.. How long would you be there for?"

"I don't know.. two months probably. I would be back around December. Do you.. even want to go? I won't make you." She said.

I sighed deeply, looked her deep in her big blue eyes, and said "Well, like you said, I have to work on my album.. babe, I wish I could go.." I stopped, and just hugged her, while I cried a little.

"I understand, Joel. I'll book a flight, and I'll leave tomorrow. But for now, let's just sleep. I'll book the flight, then we'll sleep." She said, and went to her phone to book a flight.

I sighed, and went to my dresser, got out a pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, and lit it. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. I sat on the bed next to her while she looked for a flight to London.

"3:30 this afternoon, is when my flight leaves.. Let's sleep until one o'clock, then you can help me pack." She said sadly.

I covered her in my blankets, and layed next to her, cuddling her. This would be our last night sleeping together for two months. She fell asleep quickly, gently breathing. I couldn't sleep. I was watching her. She would smile in her sleep, or gently laugh. I kissed her on the cheek, and layed down. I looked at the clock. 5 in the morning. I sighed, and tried to sleep.

"Joel wake up." She said, gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes, and yawned. She had her suitcase packed and ready to go. She was dressed and standing by me. I got up, and quickly dressed, knowing we would be leaving soon. She grabbed her bags and walked downstairs. I slipped on my shoes, and met her at the door. She scratched her dogs on the head, and kissed them goodbye. We got in her car, and I drove off. We said Nothing to eachother the entire way to the airport. Neither of us knew what to say. It took us about an hour to get to the airport. I parked, and we got out. I carried her bags for her. We went through security, and were awaiting for her plane to arrive.

"Hey sis. I'm getting ready to leave for my flight... I'll see you eventually. I love you. Bye." She said, her voice now shaking.

She was getting anxious about all this. She took my hand, needing my love. I held her hand, and sat with her. It was 3:00 now.

"All passengers boarding the flight to London, come to the gate, please." The flight attendant said.

She sighed, and got up. I held her hand as we walked to the gate. She stopped, and looked at me. "I.. I'll miss you.." She said, and cried.

"Hey.. It's only two months, babe. I'll see you again." I said, and hugged her.

She sighed, and her eyes were red from crying. I wiped away her tears, and kissed her. "I'll miss you. Let's get a picture." I said.

I pulled out my iPhone, and snapped a quick picture of us. "All passengers, please leave the gate, and board the plane." She said.

I squeezed her hand, and looked at her. "You better go.. I love you." I said.

She frowned, and her voice shook even more. "I love you too.. I'll call you when I land in London,okay?" She said, and walked away to the gate.

I waved goodbye, and cried. "I love you!" I yelled to her as my voice cracked.

"I love you too!" She yelled.

I watched her leave with her stuff and sighed. I walked away, feeling strange. I was use to her walking beside me, talking to me. I guess I'll have to get use to loneliness again. Even though I just got over it. I went to her car, and sighed. I started it up, and drove away. I got home, and went to my studio to work. I looked at our picture I took. I set it as my wallpaper, and smiled. It's going to be a long two months without her.


	15. My Lovely

It's been a month since Kira went to London. We face time every night to eachother. She says what it's like over there, I show her some music from our album, I tell her how much I miss her, she tells me how much she misses my cuddles. I kiss her goodbye, then we end the call. It's been pretty boring ever since she left, but I have the guys for entertainment, plus my album to work on as well. I made about 13 songs for this album. Name of the album is "Error 401" I wrote a special song for Kira, but she doesn't know it! It's called "My Lovely." And yes, I'm singing in it. I've been working on my vocals while she was gone, and now I'm going to record myself singing it today. I went to the studio, Sat in my chair, put on my headphones, and prepared to sing. I looked at the picture of us real quick, and kissed it. I hit record, and I was off. "Before I start singing, I want to dedicate this song to My Lovely, Kira Rai Monetiseè. I love you, babe." I stopped the recording, and sighed. "Here we go, Joel." I whispered, and hit Record.

"There's My Lovely.

There she goes.

Down to London.

While I'm alone.

There's My Lovely.

Sitting over there.

Across the room,

In the Kitchen Chair.

She doesn't know,

Her meaning in life.

She doesn't know,

What's wrong and what's right.

But what does she mean to me?

(Chorus)

She's M for Marvelous.

She's Y for Young.

She's L for loving.

She's O for Outstanding.

She's V for Victorious

She's E for Extraordi-Nary.

She's L for Loyal,

She's Y for Youthful.

But most of all, she's My Lovely."

I ended, and sighed. Now to mix the words in, and call it a day. I uploaded the file, and worked its way in the song. 8 minutes of pure music. That's the last song I had to finish and put on my album. Now I need to contact my manager to design an Album cover, and to get some copies of the album! oh, and maybe some tour dates! The thought of me touring again made me happy!

I called up my manager, saying "Ayo Bob! I just finished my album. We need to make a release date, contact our printing company to get albums put out, and I still need to get with you for the final design for the album! Can you meet me here tomorrow at my house?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll be over at around noon tomorrow!" He said.

"Okay! See you then." I said 's good to be back in the business.

It was around 12 in the afternoon when she called me. I smiled and picked up the phone. "Hey baby." I said.

"Hey Joel.. Mom passed away.." She said emotionlessly.

"Oh Hon.. I'm so sorry.. God I wish I could be there with you.." I said sadly.

"It's okay. Her funeral is tomorrow afternoon. I should be coming home in about 3 days baby. Then I can be in your arms again." She said cheerfully.

The thought of her being home made me feel all warm inside. "Okay hun. Can't wait to see you." I said smiling wide.

"My dad wants to talk to you, Joel. Is that okay?" She asked me.

Her dad wanted to talk to me. I wonder what this would be about. "Alright. Put him on the phone." I said.

"Okay. I love you." She said.

"Love ya too hun." I said.

Suddenly, a big booming voice with a British accent was talking to me. "Joel, my boy! My name is Archie Montieés! How are you, My son?" He said.

"Fine sir, you?" I asked.

"Doing swell. But my wife has left this earth. And that means the only girl's left in my life are my two daughters, one who is madly in love with you." He said.

I gulped. I know we're just talking over the phone, but his voice sounded very protective when it came to his daughters. "Yes sir. And may I say, Kira is the most beautiful person in my life. She's changed me drastically." I added.

"I'm glad you appreciate her. But listen to me, and listen to me good, boy." He said hostility

I was sweating by this time. Good God, he makes me want to hide and cry!

" I understand you're a celebrity, but I don't give a Damn who you are. You hurt my daughter, I will hurt you. Understand?" He said.

"Daddy!" I heard Kira say in the background.

"Hush, darling! Do you understand me, Mr. Zimmerman?" He asked again.

"Yes, sir." I said confidently.

"Thank you. I hope someday to meet you. If you would like my number, I'm sure Kira will give it to you. Have a nice day, Joel." He ended.

"Did my daddy scare you?" She said playfully to me in the phone.

I nervously laughed, saying "Yes. Not joking either!"

She laughed, and said "He's just protective, Joel. Okay? How's your album coming along?" She asked.

"Great! I'm meeting with my manager tomorrow to get it ready to be made! I can't wait for you to come home so you can hear the whole album!" I said smiling.

"I can't wait either. My flight leaves in about 3 hours.. I should see you Thursday! I'll call you when I'm in the USA!" She said.

"Alright. I love you." I said.

"Love you too, Joel." She said.

"Bye hun." I said.

"Bye." And She hung up.

I sighed at the fact that it was only noon. I got up, stretched, And went downstairs. I fed the cats and dogs, then got a piece of cheesecake, and ate it at the table. I got out my notebook, and decided to sketch out a possible album cover. All I could think of was Kira and my deadmau5 heads' so I sketched out half of Kira's head, and half of a deadmau5 head. After about 30 minutes of serious sketching, It was finished. Half Kira, half Mau5head. With "Error 401" written at the top. I smiled, and blew off the eraser shavings. It was about 2:30 now, and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, it's sonny. I have something here for you! It's a surprise though, you have to come see it!" He said excitedly.

"Sure dude. I'll be over after awhile." I said.

"Cool. See you around!" He said and hung up. Guess I'll be going to Sonny's. I got the car keys, and went out the door. I started the car, and drove off to Sonny's. I arrived, and went inside, anxious to see what he purchased me. I opened the door, and saw a small box sitting on the coffee table in the middle of his living room. He stood up, and smiled at me.

"I got you something." Was all he said as he handed me the box.

I suspiciously smiled at him, and slowly opened the box. I gasped when I saw the box. "You didn't!" I yelled.

He shook his head yes, and laughed. "Had them custom made, dude!" He said, an highfived me.

It was Beats By Doctor Dre. But the box said "Limited Edition Neon Glow In The Dark Deadmau5 beats."I opened the box, and saw the glorious headphones that were in my possession. On the side of the headphones,there was a deadmau5 head on each side, which glew red in the dark, and on the arch it was engraved "Deadmau5" in black.

"Dude! How?!" I yelled, and hugged him.

"I contacted Doctor Dre, man. Him and I are good homies. I thought you could use a pick-me-up, because you've seemed so sad song Kira went to her mother. By the way, when is she coming back?" Sonny asked me.

"Thursday. She'll be back Thursday." I said said smiling at him.

"You guys have been together since August.. that's pretty cool, dude. Four months seems like quite awhile!" Sonny said.

"I was thinking about proposing to her.. but I don't know if it's too soon, or not.. What do you think?" I asked him.

Sonny shrugged his shoulders, saying "That's not my decision to make, bro. When you feel it's right, do it. Because you might not get the chance again. That's my philosophy." He said, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright. Thanks for the headphones dude. I should get going." I said, giving him a brofist.

"Keep it 100, Joel." Sonny said.

I nodded my head, and left. I got in the car, and looked at my new headphones. I took a picture, and tweeted about it. "Legit! skrillex thanks dude! DrDre #beats" and sent it. I started up, and drove home. I pulled into the garage, and turned off the car. I went inside, took a shower, and headed to bed. My cats went to my bed, and snuggled with me on my pillow. I received a text from Kira, and she gave me her dad's number. I saved his number, and went to bed. I have a huge day tomorrow. Hopefully I can tour again!


	16. Celebration

I woke up to a phone call from Kira at 4 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe! Sorry it's so early.. just landed in L.A.! Could you meet me at the airport? Sorry for the inconvenience." She said sheepishly.

I jumped out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, "Yeah.. I'll be there soon, hun." I said and yawned.

"Alright. I love you! Can't wait to see you again!" She said excitedly.

"Me too, babe. See you in a little bit." I said happily, and hung up.

I brushed my teeth, then put on deodorant. I went to my dresser, pulled out my minecraft shirt, slipped it on, and put on my jeans. I put my pumas on, and grabbed the car keys, and ran downstairs. I quickly went out the door, and ran to the car. I started it up, and drove off. I need coffee. I turned off My street, and went to Tim Hortons. I got a coffee, and sped off to the airport. I sipped my coffee carefully as I drove, not wanting to spill it. I turned on my Radio, and listened to music as I drove. As my coffee was running out, I reached the airport.

"Great timing, Joel." I mumbled, and turned in the parking lot.

I sprung out of the car, slammed the door, and ran inside the airport. I went to the gate I dropped her off at, knowing she would be there. I found the gate, and waited for her to come out of the plane. Many people shuffled out, and went to their bags. I kept looking for Kira, knowing she had to be there somewhere. I nervously looked around for her, wondering where she went.

Suddenly, I hear "Joel!"

I quickly turned around, and saw her beautiful face. She was wearing high waist shorts, and a U.K. shirt. I smieed, and ran to her. I picked her up, and spun her around, happy she was back. I put her down, and she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tight, and put my hand on her head.

"I missed you so much, babe!" I said.

She kissed me tenderly, and said "I've waited so long to be in your arms.. It's good to be back.."

I smirked, and kissed her again. "I can't wait to go home, and show you my album.. I've worked so hard on it."

She smiled, and I took her hand. We went to her car, and I drove us home. It was 5:30 in the morning when we got home, and I told her, "I'm going to go back to bed, babe. I'm sleepy. Can you wake me up at around 11 this afternoon?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." She said, and we walked inside.

She went to the couch, and turned on the T.V, while I went upstairs to sleep. I took off my shoes, and flopped back in bed, hoping to get more sleep. I closed my eyes, and gently went to sleep.

-six hours later-

I was woken again my another phone call. I groaned, and checked my phone. I answered his call, saying "Hello?"

"On my way, Joel. You got your CD ready for me to hear?" Bob asked.

"Yep. I'll see you soon." I said, and hung up.

Bob was coming over soon. I jumped out of bed, and went downstairs, bee-lined to my studio, popped out the CD, and waited for Bob. I got my Album cover drawing, and waited anxiously. About 15 minutes later, he came into my studio.

"Finally! Let's get to business, Bob!" I said.

"Show me what you got." He said.

I showed him my album cover idea, and played all 13 songs on the disc.

"This is legit! I like your album name, and all the songs. Very creative, Joel." He said, giving me a confident grin.

"Alright! So is it a go?" I asked anxiously.

He looked through a couple of papers, and sighed. "You're all set. I got all your tour dates picked out for you! Now we just need a release date for your album.." He said.

"Yes! How about December fifteenth?" I suggested.

"That can work. We'll start your tour a week after the release date. Now I need to get copies of the album's. Let me contact the company, see if they can't start working on that." He said, whipping out his phone.

He talked on the phone, and I decided to tell my fans about the new album. "December 15nth: the newest deadmau5 album "Error 401" Is being released! More details to come :)" I tweeted. Already, people were tweeting me about it, and wondering what will be on my new album.

"Alright, Joel. Get your album cover, and start drawing it out on a computer, so we can have a legit cover." Bob said.

I got on my laptop, and went to work on the cover. Bob put in the finishing touches, and we were done. I printed it out, handed it to Bob, and he left to meet with the company.

"Kira! Come here!" I yelled.

She went into my studio, and looked at me. "What's up?" She said.

"I want you to listen to my album." I said, smiling at her.

"Alright. Play it!" She said anxiously.

I showed her all the songs, but saved my song I wrote for her last. "What's My Lovely, Joel?" She asked.

I smiled and hit play. "Let's fine out." I said. The soft melody played in the beginning, and the lyrics started. Her face lit up, and tears swelled In her eyes.

"Joel.. You wrote a song.. for me?" She said, looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"Yes." I said to her.

She cried hard, and hugged me. "I love you so much, Joel..." She said happily.

"I love you, too." I said, and kissed her.

"Did you actually put this on the album?" She said smiling wide.

"Yep! Why wouldn't i?" I said, and kissed her cheek.

"You're an epic person." She said and smiled at me.

"You're epic-er." I said playfully.

My phone rang. "Yello?" I said

"You're all set! Albums are being made as we speak! Joel, we're back in business!" Bob yelled happily.

"Ahhh awesome! How many did you have made?" I asked.

"2 million albums, Joel. Now we have to start making tour posters, and merchandise! Joel I have a good feeling about this year!" He said exhaustively.

I hugged Kira tight, and cried out "I can't wait! Come back to my house! We're going to have a barbeque in honor of this moment!" I said happily.

Kira nodded her head, and got her phone out, texting people about the party.

"See you around, Joel." Bob said, hanging up.

"Alright, let's go get some food, Kira." I said, grabbing the car keys.

"Let's go!" She yelled, and out the door we went.


	17. Good people, Good Times

We went to the store, and got some meat, chips, a cake mix, and bacon. You can't have a party without bacon. We checked out, and left, quickly exiting the store. I drove while she named off the people who were coming.

"Sonny, Anton, Hugo, Porter, Dillion, Jake, and Bob are coming so far." She said, looking at her phone.

We pulled in, and quickly got out, grabbing the groceries. We ran inside, scrambling to get to the kitchen.

"I'll bake the cake, you cook the meat, okay? I'll get your stuff ready!" She said quickly.

"Remind me to not throw a party at the last minute!" I said, panting.

She got a tray, put all the meat on it, and handed it to me. "Go to the grill! Away with you!" She said, and smacked me on the ass.

"Oww-aye, aye watch it!" I said, smiling at her.

She gave me a quick kiss, then went back to make her cake. I went out the sliding door, and onto the patio. The dogs were playing in the pool, while meowingtons and Miss Nyan Cat were glaring at them from across the distance. I turned on the grill, and waited for it to heat up. We had steaks to cook, which is easy. And Bacon wrapped hot dogs. The most American thing ever.

"Boys are here, babe!" Kira yelled at me.

"Tell 'em to walk their lazy asses over here!" I shouted back.

I put the meat on the grill, and closed the lid. I looked to the sliding door, and saw all seven of the fucking idiots trying to fit in the door.

"Move your fat ass, Anton!" Dillion shouted.

"You're not my mom, bitch!" Anton hissed back playfully.

I groaned, and walked over there. "Being the only Male Adult on this property, I will handle the situation, kids. One at a time, now!" I ordered them.

But suddenly, the door broke off, and all seven of those dumbasses went tumbling down. I facepalmed myself.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I yelled, "Jesus Christ, you guys!"

They all scrambled on their feet, as all seven of them fixed the door.

"Fixed it!" Hugo said, and smiled at me.

"Good on ya, kid." I said, and went back to the grill.

The smell of bacon went wild through the air, as I lifted the grill up. Suddenly, Anton was at my shoulder, looking down at the bacon hot dogs.

"Ooohhhh damn! Bacon hot dogs!" He said, and took a picture.

"Get one with me and this juicy steak." I said jokingly.

I picked up a raw steak, and he snapped a picture. I threw it on the grill, and shut the lid. Sonny threw beers at us, and we sat down by the fire pit.

"So, what a November night, eh?" Sonny said.

"I know. I'm glad it hasn't gotten ridiculously cold yet." Jake added, sipping his drink.

"Joel, are you and Kira getting serious?" Hugo asked.

"I think I'm going to propose to her.. just don't know when yet." I added.

"She sure is amazing." Anton said.

I shrugged my shoulders, and went to the meat. "Her dad talked with me on the phone a couple of days ago..." I said, and sighed, while flipping the meat.

"And?" Porter said, raising a brow.

"He said he doesn't give a damn who I was. I hurt her, he hurts me. I was about to shit my pants." I said, and laughed.

"Just how dads are, dude." Anton said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, closing the lid to the grill.

"How much longer, Joel?" Kira shouted.

"About 30 minutes." I replied.

Sonny went up to me, and asked "So, what about this new album?"

I replied "Well, it's being released in December.. I could play it for you guys, if you'd like me too." I said to them.

"We'll listen to it after dinner, bro." Sonny said, eyeing the meat.

Thirty minutes later, the meat was done. I carefully put the meat on a tray, and carried it inside, with all the guys following behind. I came in the kitchen to see the table set very nicely, with side dishes in the middle of the table, and a marvelous three layerd chocolate cake with strawberries on top. I saw a spot for the meat, and sat it Down. Kira came to the kitchen with a tray of drinks, and passed them out to us.

"It's ready, boys! Eat up!" She said smiling.

We all sat down, and passed around the dishes of food. Anton dug into the bacon hot dogs, as soon as one hit his plate. "Oh jeez..." he said with a mouthful of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed, ya bum." I said.

"I do what I want." He said, smirking devilishly at me.

I rolled my eyes, and cut up my steak.

"So, Joel, how do you feel about getting back in the business?" Porter asked as he picked at his potatoes.

"I feel confident.. It's going to be a great tour year.. especially when Kira will be with me." I said, smiling at her.

"Awww!" She said.

"Blech. Love. Something I'm not good at.." Porter said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, porter... you'll find her someday.." She said, giving him a confident smile.

He grinned, and said "Thanks, Kira."

I sipped my drink, then said "So, who's up for dessert?" Everyone raised their hands.

I got up, and got a knife. I cut the cake, and put a slice on everyone's plate. As I served the slices, I noticed there were strawberries in the cake! I sat down with my piece, and took a bite. My eyes widened at the taste of strawberries and chocolate together, and my taste buds danced with delight.

"Holy Hell, Kira. You outdone yourself!" I said with a mouthful of cake.

"It's so good, I wanna make love to it." Anton whisperd.

Sonny looked at him, with a confused look. "You're weird as fuck, man." Sonny said, and everyone busted out laughing.

"Baby, I was born this way!" Anton said, and stuffed the rest of his cake in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to eating. After everyone was done, Kira picked up our plates, and started doing dishes.

I stood up, and cracked my knuckles, then said "Let's go listen to my album, bros!"

"Cool." Sonny said.

We went to my studio, and I showed them the first copy of my album.

Sonny looked it over, then said "Is that Kira as your album cover?"

I shook my head "Yep. She inspired an album cover! I drew it and everything." I said.

"Awesome, bro. Let's hear it!" Porter said.

I went to my computer, and played the whole album. "M is For Meowingtons is pretty awesome, dude! And Error 401 Is pretty epic. It's very mellow." Hugo said.

"Thanks dude." I said to him.

My Lovely played, and the guys looked at me. "You sang this, Joel?" Jake asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Great beats dude. Very slow, yet fast." Sonny said.

"I like it too. Can't wait to start touring again." I said.

The album ended, and I got up.

"Alright guys, what did you think over all?" I said.

Before anyone answered, Kira ran into the room, with her phone in her hand, and an angry look on her face. "Can you guess who's on the phone?" She asked me.

I gave her a confused look, shaking my head no. "It's Sarah." She said.

"Hang up. Don't talk to her." I said, walking towards her.

"She.. She wants to talk to you." She said, handing me the phone. I looked at the phone, and sighed. You've got to be kidding me.


	18. Nerves

"Tell her to call my phone. I'm going for a drive." I said to Kira.

I looked back at the guys, and said "I'll be back in awhile. See you around." I said and headed out the door.

I went outside, trying to calm down. My phone rang, and I quickly answered it. "What do you want?" I said in a low growl.

"I'm calling to see if you would want to be back in the competition. I offered to Kira a chance to get back in the modeling business, but it's entirely up to you. We wouldn't want to break her heart, now would we Joel?" She said deviously.

I started my car, and drove off. "Well.. No. Why would it be up to me, if she wants to get back in the career of modeling?" I asked.

"Well, you see.. the catch is if you don't agree, she doesn't get to model. So, if you want to break her heart, then go ahead and do not accept my offer." She said.

I breathed in angrily, and sighed."You just want us back in the competition so you can make profit off of me.. because I finished my album.." I said angrily, gripping the steering wheel.

"Not at all." She said.

"You're lying out your ass, Sarah! Fuck you. I'm not accepting your pathetic offer." I said.

"Ok. I'll break it to Kira." She said, and hung up.

I rolled my eyes, and angrily threw my phone on the seat next to me.

"God Dammit..." I said to myself.

I drove around for awhile, trying to calm down. I looked at the billboards, and saw an ad for a jewelry shop.

"Jewerly eh?" I said.

I took the exit, and got directions to the shop. I drove to the jeweller, and turned off the car. I got out, and walked in. The man looked up, and smiled at me. He stood up, and shook my hand.

"Hello, sir! How can I be of assistance?" He asked me, with a firm handshake.

I gulped nervously. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but my heart told me to do this. "I.. I need an engagement ring." I said, and smiled. I can't believe I'm doing this.

(Sorry for the short chapter! But can you believe that Joel is really going to go through with this? Find out, in my next chapter! As always, follow, review your little hearts out 3 )


	19. The Big Question

I bought an engagement ring, and left. I looked at the ring. Three diamonds, one bigger then the two, and in the middle of the three. The color of the ring is silver. A simple, gorgeous ring. I would be giving this ring to a beautiful woman tonight. I hope it goes well, with my luck it won't. I sighed, and plopped in the car, and drove home. When I got home, the guys had left, and the living room light was on. It was 10:30 at night, and I was tired. But, I'm going to propose to her, no matter what tonight.

I put the small box containing the ring in my pocket, and went inside. "Kira, I'm home." I yelled to her.

No response. I sighed, and said "Kira?"

Then I looked at the sofa, and saw her staring at me angrily. I smiled at her, and went to her.

"What's wrong, Kira?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She violently jerked away from me, and glared in my eyes. "Sarah told me what you said!" She yelled angrily in my face.

I was shocked she yelled at me like that. I scoffed at her, and said "What in the hell are you talking about?" I growled at her angrily.

"She told me everything! You don't want me to be a model, so you can finish your album! You care more about that damn album then ME!" She screamed, standing up.

"You're being RIDICULOUS! Do you honestly believe ANYTHING she says?" I yelled back at her.

"It seemed like everything she told me, came from you! Since you swear like a sailor!" She yelled back.

I shook my head angrily, and yelled "Don't BELIEVE ANYTHING SHE SAYS! She's messing with us, so we won't be together! Don't give into her bullshit!" I screamed.

She slapped me across the face, and said "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE! I'm so angry at YOU!" She screamed.

I tumbled back a little, and looked at her. I couldn't believe my love, the only thing I care about just struck me. I teared up a little, then calmed down. I sighed, and said "Why did you do that? Why did you hit me? Baby, you're just angry. Please, calm down.. Let's talk this out.." I said calming her.

"I can't! I'm angry!" She yelled.

I pressed my lips against hers, and kissed her smoothly, hoping that kissing her would make her feel better. I felt her body loosen when I kissed her, and she relaxed. I released our kiss, and looked her deep in her beautiful eyes.

I Remembered what Sonny said, "If it feels right, do it. You may never have that opportunity again."

I sighed, and knew this was the moment, this was the time. I had to do it. It's now or never. I got down on one knee, and took her hand. She looked at me, with a shocked look in her eyes.

"Kira... ever since I met you, I knew You were the one.. when I first saw you walk out on that stage, the only woman that was different from the other twenty, the only individual. You took my breath away when I layed my eyes upon you... so Kira Rai Monetiseè..." I paused, and pulled out the tiny box, and opened it, revealing the ring. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world?" I asked her.

Her face said a thousand words. She started crying, trying to say something.

"Yes.. Yes I will.." She managed to say.

I smiled, and stood up. I slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and smiled. "You made my life 100% better, baby.. thank you for letting me have the privilege." I said, and hugged her close.

She cried into my shoulder, and I held her for the longest time. Our embrace broke, and she kissed me on the cheek.

"You changed my life forever.. Know this, Joel." She said to me, smiling.

"I.. I need to call your Dad.. ask for his blessing. I totally forgot to do that.." I said, and sighed.

"Go ahead, and call him. I'll be in here" she said to me.

I took a deep breath, and sighed. I got my phone out, and found his number in my contacts. I called him, and waited.

"Ello, Joel! Good morning to ya!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Morning to you, sir. I'm calling on behalf of your daughter."

There was a five second pause, then he said "Yes, son? What is it?"

I nervously gulped, and sighed. "I would like to have your blessing, so I can propose to your daughter, sir. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever had the chance to know. So if I could please have your blessing, I would be much obliged." I said nervously.

He laughed, and said "Of course my boy! Don't be so nervous, son. You have my blessing."

I sighed in a sigh of relief, and said "Thank you, sir. I'll contact you with more information on the wedding date.. of course if she says yes."

"Oh, my boy, she's ablsoulty crazy over you! I see no reason she would say no."

"Thank you sir. I will talk to you later, I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll talk to ya later!"

"Goodbye sir."

"Have a blessed day."

He said, and he hung up. I went to Kira, and smiled at her.

"I have your dad's blessing. Now, let's get some sleep, and we'll start planning tomorrow!" I said.

She laughed, and took my hand, and we walked upstairs to bed. I hope this all goes well. With touring, I have no idea when our wedding will be.


	20. Losing A Dear Friend Of Mine

A month had past, and now it's December. Over the month of December, we moved back to my home, in Toronto, Canada. She wasn't use to the coldness of Toronto when we first arrived, and I laughed for hours.

"What?" She said, "Its freezing! I need to do some shopping if I'm going to live here! Tanktops, and leggings won't do!" She said, as her teeth chattered.

I laughed, and hugged her. "Will this warm you up?" I asked, smiling at her.

She nuzzled me with her head, and sighed. "You give the best hugs." She said, and kissed me.

I chuckled, and kissed her back. I remember that day well.

It's almost Christmas, and I've been busier then ever. Scheduling my tour dates, going to meet and greets, making tour posters, New merchandise, and most importantly our wedding. We've gone over so many possibilities, but we both agreed to have the wedding in Toronto. She says her father and her sister are going to take a plane to Toronto when the wedding date draws near. We decided on the date of the wedding. January 20nth of next year. So, today is December eighteenth, so that leaves us about thirty three days. I picked all my groomsmen. I'm going to ask sonny to be my best man. But the others will be Hugo, Porter, Anton, Jake, and Dillion. Her sister is going to be her maid of honour, that much I know. I have no clue who the bridesmaids will be. My album sold over 7.8 million copies! I've been so excited about all the sales. I was on the cover of a Djing magazine, and the critic said "Was his best album yet!" And wrote an amazing review for it. Everything's been going well lately, and I'm very surprised. I normally don't have such good luck for long periods of time.

Anyway, we're all settled in to my Toronto home. Dogs and cats have been getting along well.. except for meowingtons. I went to my room to see my oldest friend. He was laying in his cat bed. His breathing was uneven, as usual. He's been sick for about two weeks.

"Hey, meowingtons.." I said, and smiled at my cat, kneeling down to pet him.

He weakly turned his head, and let out a weak meow. I pet him softy, not wanting to hurt him in anyway. This cat and I go way back. I remember him as a little kitten, twelve years ago. He was the runt of a litter in the animal shelter. When I saw that wee little kitten, I knew he was the one. I opened the cage where he was with his brothers and sisters, and I gently picked him up. I remember holding him close to my chest, and I would listen to him meow softly at me. In that moment, I knew I was going to adopt him. I filled out the adoption papers, and took him home. At the time, I was twenty years old, still young and wild. I walked home, holding this kitten, raver hair and all. I lived in a small apartment on the crappy side of Toronto. When I got home, I put down the little kitten, and he wondered about my tiny apartment, sniffing, and clawing at things. I laughed, and scooped him up. I fed him, and watched him slowly eat. I remember When it was time for bed, I sighed, and picked him up, and took him to my small bedroom. I put him on my pillow, and I went under the blankets. I watched the small kitten slowly fall asleep.

I petted him, and said "I know we just met, but I can tell we're going to be life long friends." I started to tear up, and I continued talking to the cat. "I promise you, meowingtons, when I become a Professional dj, we're going to live the good life. I'll be rich, we won't be living in this small apartment. We'll eat like kings, no microwaved meals.."

I stroked the small kitten, and said "You'll have a great life.. we'll have a good life.." I paused, and sighed, "together.."

I came back to real life, away from that memory. I sighed, and patted him on the head, and walked away.

Kira met me in the hall, and she asked "How is he?"

I sighed and shook my head. "He's barley hanging on.. I.. I'm going to the vet.. see what he thinks... And if we have to.."

I stopped, and my heart sank, as I said these words "We'll euthanize him.. Kira you have to understand.. he's been sick for two weeks.. I don't want him to suffer any longer." I said, as tears ran down my face.

Kira's eyes were teary eyed, and she hugged me. "I'm so sorry Joel.. I'll go with you.." She said, and wiped away her tears.

I frowned, and went to my room to get meowingtons. I didn't move him from his bed, I just picked him up with him in his bed. Miss Nyan Cat jumped on my bed, and meowed at me. I sniffled, and put down meowingtons bed, so she could see him one last time. She got in the basket with meowingtons, and curled up next to him, and licked his fur, like she was trying to soothe Him. At that point, I was bawling. I picked up the basket with both of them in it, and headed out of my room, and met Kira outside.

"I called your mom, Joel. She said she's going to meet us at the vet." Kira said sadly.

I nodded my head, then said "Will you drive us? I want to spend his last moments petting him."

She nodded her head, and took the keys. I gently sat down in the car, and cried like a baby. She drove us to the vet, and I sighed. My mom was in the parking lot, which was a relieve. She said nothing, her eyes said a million words. We went into the vets office, and I spoke to the assistant at the front desk. She nodded, and led us to the back room. She let us sit in the room, and She walked out to get the vet. As we waited anxiously,Kira held my hand. Her touch is calming.

We waited about thirty minutes, and meowingtons was barely breathing. "Hold on a little longer, buddy.. please. Your suffering will be over soon." I said, petting him.

The vet walked in, and shook my hand.

"I think he's dying, doc. He's been sick for weeks.. I just don't want him to suffer any longer then he has to." I said to him.

The vet sighed, and said "Let me have a look."

I reluctantly gave him the basket, and took Miss Nyan Cat out of it, holding her close. He looked him over, checked his heartbeat, and sighed.

"I'll get my equipment." He said, and layed meowingtons gently on the cold, silver table.

I gave Kira Miss Nyan Cat, and went to meowingtons side. I sighed anxiously, and pet him. He was breathing harder, trying to cling onto life. The vet came in with the liquid, and went to work. He put an I.V. in his leg artery, and was preparing to inject the liquid.

I cried, and kissed his furry black head, and whisperd softly "It's been a good twelve years, buddy. I love you, meowingtons.." I croaked out.

The vet looked at me, and I nodded at him. Kira and mom went to my side, with miss Nyan Cat in Kira's hands. I watched the blue liquid trace down the tube, and enter his body. His breathing slowed down, his rib cage slowly stopped. I looked into his green eyes one last time, as I watched the life slowly slip away in his eyes. He deeply inhaled one last time, and exhaled, leaving this earth with a soft meow. His body was still. His eyes softly closed. My best friend has passed away. He died. I cried, and pet his head slowly, not wanting to believe my best friend was dead.

He took out the I.V. And put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Zimmerman.." He said, and left the room.

I cried, and took my limp cat into my arms. I said goodbye to mom, and we went home. Miss Nyan Cat kept pawing at meowingtons, as if she thinks he will come back, and want to play. We went home, and I went inside. I gently put meowingtons in a shoebox, and closed the lid. We went outside, and we burried him. I put the box in the deep hole I dug him, and sighed. I put the dirt over him, and patted the ground gently. Kira put a wooden cross into the ground where his body layed, and cried.

I took a picture of his grave and tweeted "It's been a good run, bud.. I'll see you on the other side, Meowintons.." and tweeted it.

Kira and I went back inside, and we went to bed. We both had a long night, and needed some sleep. Miss Nyan Cat came into my room, and meowed non-stop, looking for her friend.

Kira frowned and said "she's grieving, Joel.."

I sighed, and cried even harder. All throughout the night, she meowed, looking for her friend. I woke the next morning to find her sleeping in meowingtons bed. This cat is going to make me cry for days. She had lost her only friend, her only companion. I can't imagine what's going through her head right now. Tonight was not a good night.


	21. Christmas

It's Christmas day, in Toronto. -20 degrees, and as usual, snowing its ass off. It's eight o'clock in the morning, and I'm drinking a cup of coffee, as I watch the snowfall. I look at the Christmas tree, and watch the lights go from red to green. I love the holidays. Kira's still sleeping on the couch. Last night, we stayed up, until midnight, watching Christmas movies, and we built a blanket fort. It was so childish, but she loved it. I didn't really sleep last night, I normally never sleep. Which is sort of a bad thing. Anyway, we have twenty six days until our wedding. Oh, shit. Speaking of wedding, I still need to call sonny.

I whipped out my phone, and dialed sonny's number. Moments later, he answers.

"Hello?" He said in a groggy voice.

"Hey dude.. merry Christmas, by the way."

"Christmas, shishmas. I need sleep." He said sarcastically.

"I know. I just needed to ask you something." I said.

"Okay dude. What do you need?" Sonny asked.

"You know Kira and I's wedding is coming up soon.. And I need a best man.. would you be my best man? We've been through alot of shit together, and I thought my best friend should have that honour."

There was a brief silence, then he said "Of course, dude. I'd love to be your best man. Us guys are going to fly down to Toronto for your guy's wedding. We're leaving around the tenth of January. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah dude. But Kira's dad and sister will be here too. I mean, I have plenty of rooms for everyone, but that's going to be a full house."

"I understand completely, Joel. We can all share rooms. Of course, her dad and sister can have their own rooms, but sharing isn't a problem for us."

"Can't wait to see you guys. It's going to be a blast. Merry Christmas, Sonny. Tell everyone Kira and I said Hi!"

"Merry Christmas, Joel. Have a good one." Sonny said, and hung up.

I heard Kira yawn, and I looked over to her. "Merry Christmas, darling." I said, giving her a dashing smile.

She got up, and walked over to me, and hugged me. "Merry Christmas to you too, dear." She said.

I kissed her, and held her hand, leading her to the Christmas tree.

I sat down next to the tree and said "It's time for presents!"

She laughed, and sat next to me. I bought her 10 presents, and I have no idea what she got me. She opened her first present. A simple brown sweater, with ripped up jeans, and a cross necklace. Her next one was three pairs of leggings. Pink Floyd leggings, galaxy leggings, and polka dot leggings. Seven presents later, and she's got a big stack of clothing. Her last present was something special. I handed her the small, rectangular box wrapped in paper. She unwrapped it slowly and screamed. It was an iPhone 5s.

"Awww Joel! I needed a new phone! Thank you!" She said, and hugged me.

I laughed, and said "You're more than welcome, dear."

"Okay now for your presents!" She said happily.

She handed me four boxes, one which was really heavy. I opened the first one, and smiled. Minecraft t-shirts. The next box was two cat shirts, and three pairs of jeans. One of the shirts said "Meow we're talking" and the other said "I'm so fucking high right meow!" I got three belts with three belt buckles. One buckle was an Eric cartmen one, a Pac man one, and a deadmau5 head buckle. I also got two pairs of converse, and four snapbacks. Now it was time for the heavy present. I lifted it up, and tore it open.

A Mac book pro! "Awww babe, you shouldn't have! I can use this one for my photography! Thanks hun!" I said, squeezing her tight.

"It was my pleasure!" She said, with a big smile on her face.

I laughed, and got up. She gave her dogs big bones, and they went at them. Miss Nyan Cat has been in a depression ever since meowingtons left us. She won't eat, and she barley sleeps. The vet says it won't last long, but I'm not so sure. Meowingtons died the eighteenth, and its the twenty-fifth. I don't think she'll ever get over this. The rest of the day, we played minecraft, and ate Christmas cookies. It was really fun. It was late at night, and we were laying in bed. She was asleep, but I was up, watching T.V.. the dogs were asleep on the floor, and Miss Nyan Cat was cuddling Kira. It was a quiet night, in the Zimmerman household. A night that wasn't a stranger to me. I had lots of Lonely quiet nights in this house. I watched the snow softly fall down from the sky. It's been snowing for about 4 hours straight. I sighed, and rolled over, trying to sleep. Lots of things are running through my mind. Our wedding, my American tour, meowingtons.. I'm just so nervous about the future, and what it holds. I got out of bed, and went to the kitchen. Maybe a few Tylenol P.M.s will put me to sleep. I took two of the pills, and headed back upstairs. Kira was peacefully sleeping. It made my heart warm inside, seeing her sleep like an Angel. I rolled back in bed, and rested my head on the pillow. In a matter of moment, I was feeling drowsy. I closed my eyes, and drifted away into a deep, calming sleep.


	22. Day before the wedding

The weeks flew right by, and it was the day before our wedding. The guys were staying in my house, and I was going to meet Kira's dad and sister tonight. I made myself presentable, wearing a nice shirt, and jeans. It was seven o'clock in the evening. Kira and I are going to go to a restaurant to meet her dad. She's wearing a black mini dress, and red heels. Her long, red hair was down. The snow was cleared in Toronto, so we were able to leave the house. I said goodbye to the guys, and we left. I opened the door of the car for her, letting her in. She smiled, and thanked me, then got in. I shut the door gently, and went to sit in the drivers seat. I started the car, and we drove off to the restaurant.

"So, what does your Dad look like? So I know who I'm looking for." I asked.

"Ohh, bald, kind of fat, he will more then likely be wearing a tuxedo. My sister is skinny, blonde hair, really short. She takes after mother." Kira remarked.

"I see, I see." I said, smiling at her.

We made it to the restaurant, and I parked in the first row. I let her out, and she looked for her dad. She gasped, and smiled.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

A man looked up, and smiled. "Kira cat! Come here, darling!" He yelled.

She ran to her dad, and hugged him. I walked over to their car, and smiled at him.

"This must be Joel! Hey there boy! My name is Archie Montieés!" He said, and shook my hand with a firm handshake.

"This is my other daughter, Ashton!" He said, wrapping his arm around the short blonde.

"Hi there. It's nice to finally meet you. Kira's told us so much about you." Ashton said in her thick British accent.

I hugged her, and smiled "It's a honor meeting you two. Shall we go inside?" I asked.

"But of course!" Archie said, and we went inside.

We got a table, and sat down.

"Hi there! My name's Mindi, and I'll be your server for tonight! Can I start you off with something to drink?" The cheerful girl asked.

"I'll have tea." Archie said.

"Coffee, please." Ashton said.

"Uhh, Pepsi, please." Kira said.

"I'll have a root beer." I said.

She scribbled Down our drink order, and said "Alright! I'll have your drinks out shortly!" And she walked away.

"So, Joel. What do you do for a living?" Ashton asked.

"I'm deadmau5." I said.

"Deadmouse? What is a deadmouse?" She asked.

Kira giggled a little.

"I produce music. I'm a celebrity. I make edm music. Deadmau5 Is My stage name." I remarked.

"Ahh, okay. Oh, that's right. I heard the other day in the UK, your album "Error 401" reached number one in the UK charts. Congratulations!" Ashton said.

"Why thank you." I said.

The waitress came back with our drinks, and handed them to us. "Are we ready to order?" She asked.

"Fish and chips, please!" Archie said.

"Daddy, they don't sell fish and chips here. This is a steakhouse." Kira said, smiling.

"No fish and chips? Poppycock! In London, there's fish and chips in every restaurant, no matter what it is!" Archie said in a disappointed voice.

"Sorry sir. Have you had steak before?" The waitress asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm not that uncivilized. I'll have a 10oz steak, well done please." Archie said.

"Um, 7oz steak, medium rare, please." Ashton said.

"12 oz steak, well done, please." Kira said.

"15 oz steak, well done." I said, giving her back our menus.

"Alright! Your food will be delivered shortly!" The waitress said, and walked away.

"I suspect you have a room ready for us, Mr. Zimmerman?" Archie asked.

"Oh, yes. There's two spare guest bedrooms. My other buddies are staying in the other rooms, and the bridesmaids are staying in one room together." I said.

After sometime of talking, our food arrives. "Ooh, this looks marvelous!" Archie said.

"It's the best steakhouse in Toronto!" I said with a smile.

We laughed, and ate, and drank to our hearts content. After a fun night, we went back to my house. It was 11:30 at night, and everyone in the house was asleep. Sonny was passed out on the couch, Anton on the floor, Dillion in the recliner, and Hugo and porter we're passed out together on the other couch.

"I have to get a picture of this.." I whispered.

I went to the couch, and snapped a picture, and quietly went away.

"I'll show you to your rooms." I said, leading them upstairs.

I showed Ashton to her room, then Archie to his. They told me goodnight, an they headed off to bed. Kira and I went to our room, and she changed to her pajamas. We layed in bed, and I rolled over to go to sleep. Suddenly, I hear her crying. I sat up, and looked at her. "Baby, what's wrong?" I said, soothing her.

"I'm so scared.. What will the future hold?" She said, and cried.

"I know it's scary.. but we'll face the future together.. I promise." I said, holding her hand.

She sniffled, and sighed.

"Just go to sleep, darling. We have a big day tomorrow.. Okay?" I said, rubbing her back.

She sighed, and said "Okay. I love you." She said, and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said.

And then we went to sleep.


	23. The wedding (Part 1)

I woke up with nothing but butterflies in my stomach. Today was the day I would marry my best friend. It was six o'clock, and already the girls were gone. I got up, and sighed. I went downstairs to wake up the guys.

"Sonny! Porter! Hugo! Dillion! Anton! Off your ass, and on your feet!" I yelled.

They all groaned when I called their names.

"Come on guys, we have to wake up. Rukes is going to be here in an hour to take pictures of my big day, and my buddies. Come on, up!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine.." Dillion said, getting up.

One after the other, they all got up. Breakfast was made in the kitchen.

There was a note, and it said "Hey babe. Us girls made you guys a huge breakfast! Can't wait to see you at the altar, babe. Love, Kira Cat."

I smiled, and the guys dug into the breakfast.

There was a knock at the door, and I yelled "Come in!" And there he was!

"Hey drew!" I said, and walked to him.

"What's up, Joel?" He said, and bro hugged me.

"You wanna take pics of us eating? Haha that's what we're doing right now." I said.

"I can start out with that." He said, and took out his camera.

-Kira's point of view-

"Oohh, Kira! Today is the day!" Ashton shouted at me.

I smiled, and said "I'm so scared.." I admitted.

My bridesmaids were my sister, Ellie Goulding, Both of the krewella girls, and my best friend Rebekah from high school.

"It's alright to have butterflies, dear." Ellie said, hugging me.

I looked at the clock, and it was 10:30.

"We have to go get our nails done, girls! Let's get to the salon!" I said excitedly.

Our colors for our wedding were blue and white. All the bridesmaids had simple, blue dresses, except for my sister. She was the maid of honor, so the color of her dress was pink. The boys had black tuxedos, with blue ties. We took the limo to the salon, and we all got blue nails, except the ring finger nail was white. It was noon when we were done at the salon. Our wedding was at four o'clock.

"Okay girls, we better get to the church. Ellie still has to do my hair, and we have to get our dresses on." I said.

-Joel's point of view-

Oh man. We're just now getting to the church. It's 1:30 in the afternoon, and I am so excited but nervous. I haven't stopped freaking out. It's lightly snowing, a cold day. We went inside the church, and went to a room to get ready in. Rukes took plenty pictures of us getting ready. All of us guys were ready for tonight. After we got ready, it's was 3:30. Almost time for the wedding. The guys went to their bridesmaids, and I was ready to walk up to the isle. The church was ablsoulty packed.

My mom came up to me, adjusted my tie, and looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she said "I love you, so much son." And she kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, and all you've accomplished." She continued.

"Thank you mom." I said, and hugged her.

The guys lined up with their bridesmaids, and I wondered where Kira was. I walked up the isle, and waited. Everything went quiet, and it was time. The piano played, and the flower girl walked down the isle, throwing flowers everywhere. Rukes was positioned at the end of the isle, taking pictures of the little girl. Now it was time for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Sonny and Ashton walked out first. Everyone was talking photos of the two. They make it to the end of the isle, and sonny went to stand next to me.

He gave me a smile, and hugged me, whispering "I'm proud of you, bud."

It was a very sentimental moment. We've been friends for so long. It brought a tear to my eye. He let go, and stood tall. Anton and Ellie were next. Then hugo and the krewella girl, Dillion and Rebekah, then porter and the other krewella girl. Everyone was up here. Now it was time for my darling to walk up the isle.


	24. The wedding (part 2)

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I highly recommend you listen to the link I included, Because it will add effect to the story. It's "Turning Page" by sleeping at last. It's a beautiful song, really! 3 watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVKBfsz3P7Us

Thanks for reading this far! Hard to believe I've written 24 chapters on this 3 )

The piano stopped, then played the wedding March song. Kira and her dad walked slowly up the isle. I was blown away at her beauty. She had on a strapless, flowing dress, a very gorgeous dress. She had her bright red hair in a fancy updo, her pale, white skin beamed in the light, showing her tattoo sleeves. She was stunning. The cameras were all attention on her. She was flawless. She made it up to the altar, and her dad kissed her hand, then gave her hand to mine. I can't imagine what's going through that man's head right now. There he is, giving his daughter to me, a man he just met yesterday. He's giving His little girl's hand to mine, the one I'm sure he use to hold, to comfort her, to reassure her through heartbreak. Now he's giving me the privilege to hold her hand, to comfort her, and to reassure her through heartbreak. I feel honoured. I took her hand, and she stood at the altar with me.

"Please sit." The priest said.

Everyone in the church Sat down, and the ceremony began.

"Dearly Beloveded, we gather here today to witness the union of a man and a woman. We will now hear the vows." The priest said.

All eyes were on me. I've been practicing my vows for days. I hope this goes well. I got the piece of paper out of my pocket, unfolded it, and sighed.

I took her hand, and looked her deep in her eyes. "Day by day, I know and love you more. But I know your complexities are beyond my ken. I learn from your wisdom every day, your mind stirs my soul to new heights, your faith in me gives me strength, your touch delights me. And without your love, I am incomplete. Between us, we find the echo of the love that has filled the universe since the dawn of creation. Through us, it spreads peace an harmony to our friends and family beyond."

I paused, and saw Kira's eyes filled with tears.

"So this day, I bind myself you you with this wedding vow, willingly and wholeheartedly, free from any doubt or mental reservations. In riches, and in poverty, in jubilation, and despair, in sickness and in health. Despite our flaws, I will share my life with you. All that is mine is yours. With love, I will tell you the truth as I understand it. I will honor and respect you. I will rejoice in your joys, and weep in your sorrows. I will love, and cherish your without cease, without pause, all these days of our lives. Until death do us part." I ended.

Everyone in the church was sniffling, there wasn't a dry eye in that place.

"The rings, please." The priest said.

A little boy, who I believe is Ashton's son, brought us the rings. I slipped her ring on her delicate finger, as she did with mine. She had tears running down her face.

"Do you, Kira Rai Monetiseè, take Joel Thomas Zimmerman to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

She shook her head yes, saying "I do."

"And do you, Joel Thomas Zimmerman, take Kira Rai Monetiseè, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

I shook my head yes, saying "I do."

"By the power that invests in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest ended.

I pulled her close to me, and kissed her softly. The cameras went nuts, and a thunderous applause arised from the church.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Zimmerman!" The priest proclaimed.

Everyone clapped, and yelled. We held hands, and smiled at everyone. I had tears running down my face. This was a proud moment for me. We walked down the isle together, the groomsmen and bridesmaids following behind us. People clapped as we went by, lots of cameras were flashing. I held her hand proudly, showing the world that she was mine. I was proud to call her my wife.

We went outside of the church, where a crowd of fans were screaming at us. I stopped at one particular fan, and smiled at her.

"How are you today?" I said, smiling at the girl.

She was shocked I said Hi to her.

She shook my hand across the gate, and said "I'm Lexi Weilgus!" She said, as tears went down her face.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi! Where you from?" I asked.

"Greenbay, Wisconsin!" She said, smiling.

"I'll make sure you get to come to my concert, okay? I'll even make sure the tour starts there. You came all the way from green bay to attend my wedding? Out here in the cold?" I said.

"Of course! It's your special day, and I wanted to be here. Will you really stop in green bay? She asked.

"Of course, Lexi. What's your Twitter name? I'll make sure to contact you for information on how I can get you tickets."

She wrote down her Twitter name, gave it to me, and smiled at me. Lexi reminded me alot of Kira When we first met. She was nervous, yet excited to meet me.

"Thanks lexi. I'll make sure to get you those tickets!" I said, and kissed her hand.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you!" Lexi yelled.

I waved goodbye to her, smiling. We got in the limo, all of the groomsmen and bridesmaids, and we went to my house, for an after party.


	25. Wedding party or not

The limo arrived at our house. My cousins had been setting up for the wedding reception while the wedding was going on. It wasn't going to be a real big party, just close friends and relatives. Everyone hopped out of the limo, and we beelined into my house. Everyone went to change into party clothes, except for Kira and I.

I pulled her close to me, smiled and said "So, how do you feel about being Mrs. Zimmerman?" I asked, kissing her softly.

She returned the affection, and smirked, saying "I feel loved. I'm proud to have your last name."

I laughed, and said "Tonight will be crazy, trust me. Even though it's going to be a small group of people, tonight will get crazy. I'm pretty sure Mack is coming, sofi will be here soon, I think Steve is coming.. yeah. It's going to be pretty awesome!"

The guys came rushing back down the stairs, looking ready for a party.

"Are you guys ready to party?!" I yelled, smiling at them.

They all whooped, and yelled "Hell Yeah!"

I smiled, and looked at Kira, saying "Are you ready to party?!"

Her smile faded off of her face.

I quirked a brow at her, and awkwardly smiled, saying "What's wrong, Kira?"

She sighed, and whispered in my ear, "I'm not going to drink. I'm pregnant, Joel."

It took me a moment for that to sink in. I thought I misheard her.. but i think she just said she was pregnant.

"You're.. your what?" I whisperd back.

"I'm pregnant!" She whispered loudly.

Without thinking, I blurted out "How.. how far along are you?"

The guys looked at Kira and I like we were crazy.

She angrily sighed at me, then said "I found out about a month ago.. I was scared to tell you. But now, I had to tell you because well, you're not suppose to drink while you're pregnant." She said, then looked at the guys.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pregnant. Let that sink in." She said with a smirk.

"Congratulations, Joel and Kira!" Sonny said, pulling her into a hug.

"Al-Alright, the wedding party is cancelled everyone! Go home please, unless you want to watch Disney movies with Kira and I." I said with a sigh.

"We'll stay, and watch Disney movies!" Sonny said like a little kid.

"Will one of you tell the girls upstairs that the wedding reception is cancelled?" I said, ignoring sonny's words.

Porter volunteered, and headed up the stairs. I looked at Kira, took her hands And said "Why didn't you tell me from the start, baby? I wouldn't of been mad." I said to her.

"I was just scared, Joel. I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I didn't." She said sadly

"It's alright. Let's just get in normal clothes, and watch movies, okay?" I said, hugging her tightly.

After about an hour, all the bridesmaids left, and the only people left were the guys, and Kira's dad and sister. There was a lot of cake, so we all chilled out on the couch, ate cake, and watched Disney movies. Kira's dad went to bed early, the guys were all asleep, and it was only Sonny, Kira, and I awake. I looked over at her, and wondered what our baby will be. I'm so scared, but ready for this baby. I don't know what kind of father I'll be, but I will be a good one.

"Kira, don't you think you probably need to get a doctor's appointment for the baby?" I asked.

"I scheduled one. It's this Friday at noon. When does your tour start, Joel?" She asked me.

"Three weeks from now. February the 11nth. I have to get the old tour bus ready, and everything before we go. We'll be touring in every single state in America. Besides Alaska. And our first city we'll be stopping in is is Milwaukee, Wisconsin." I said, remembering the girl named Lexi.

"I'll still tour with you! How long will this tour last?" She asked me.

"I stay in the state for one week, playing three shows every other night, and there's fourty nine states I'll be playing, so the tour will start February 11nth, and will probably end somewhere around November. You will more than likely have the baby while I'm touring.. but that's okay, I promise I'l be there when the baby arrives." I said looking her deep in her eyes.

She shook her head yes, saying "I believe you."

And out of the blue, sonny shouts "I CAN'T WAIT TO BE AN UNCLE!" In an excited voice.

Kira and I looked at each other, and laughed.

I laughed, saying "I think you've had enough cake for tonight, sonny."

Sonny laughed, saying "Yeah, I know. Probably need to lay off the cake. You mind if I also in one of your guest rooms? There's no more room here."

"Yeah, I don't care. The first two are occupied, but you'll manage to find the other." I said.

Sonny went off to the guest room, and Kira and I watched Fox and The Hound. It was two thirty in the morning, and I decided we should go to bed.

"Come on, Kira. Let's hit the hay." I said, holding her hand.

We went up the stairs, and into our bedroom, and we went to bed. As I layed there, I thought of our wedding, and all we've been though together. I watched her fall asleep in my arms, and thought about how beautiful she was. And the thought of us having a baby made me smile. The wonder of new life is just breathtaking. Simply astonishing. I kissed her softly on the cheek, and whispered Goodnight to her as she gently slept. I breathed in deeply, and in moments, I was asleep.


	26. First Concert: Milwaukee Style

It's our first tour day. It's February eleventh, and we are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin at The Rave. Kira's baby appointment went well, and we now have a due date. The due date is around September. And we haven't found out whether it's a boy or a girl, she wants us to wait. My crew set up for the concert, Mau5bots are working well. The concert starts at 7:00 this evening, and I'm extremely excited about this. It's six o'clock, and we just opened our gates.

I looked at all my fans crowd through, and I saw lexi. "Lexi!" I called out to her.

She looked up, and saw me. She started to cry, and she said "Hi Joel!"

I walked over to her, and said "Let me take you to the front row, okay?"

She squeaked, and shook her head yes, and walked with me through the VIP section.

I saw Kira, and I stopped lexi, calling Kira over. "Lexi, I want you to meet my wife, Kira." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Kira!" Lexi said excitedly.

Kira smiled, giving her a hug. "It's nice to meet you too!" Kira said with a smile.

"Are-are you expecting?" Lexi asked nervously.

"Yes we are. You must have seen her Twitter announcement!" I said, smiling, hugging Kira.

"Congratulations!" Lexi said, smiling.

"Thank you." Kira said.

"Well, let's get you to the VIP section, okay lexi?" I said.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you Kira!" Lexi said happily.

We walked to the VIP section, and I said "Do you know macklemore?"

Her eyes went wide, and she said "Of course!"

I laughed, saying "Well, let's get you acquainted with him." And I pointed to him.

Mack was at my first concert tonight, and he smiled at me, and saw lexi. "Who's this?" Mack asked with a smile

"Your biggest fan! My-my name is lexi!" She said nervously.

Mack hugged her, and said "I guess it's you and me tonight kid!"

"Have fun." I said, hugging lexi.

"I will!" She said with a smile.

I waved goodbye, and went backstage. It was six thirty, almost show time. I picked my LED light Mau5head, and went to Kira.

"I hope you have fun tonight, darling." I said, hugging her, then I knelt down to her little belly bump, put my hand on her belly, and said "Hey there, bub. Daddy's going to go to work. I love you, my baby." And I kissed her belly.

I got up, kissed Kira, and put on my deadmau5 head. I gathered all my crew and we huddled altogether. "Alright, everyone. This is our first show of the year. Let's make this year a good one. Put your hand in the middle." I said.

Everyone put their hand in the middle, and we chanted "One, two, three, Mau5!" And threw our hands in the air. I could hear the crowd going insane, and the concert hadn't even started yet.

"Everyone get in your positions! Lights crew, get ready to turn of the lights!" I said, commanding my team around.

Kira stopped me, and said "Good luck." And she kissed me.

I kissed her back, and said "Thank you."

And went to go on stage. I put my thumb up, and the lights went off. The crowd hushed, waiting for me to start the show. I went to my booth, and worked my magic. I turned on my LED Mau5head, and the music started. The silence broke with the song "Sometimes things get complicated." And the crowd roared to life. Rocking my head sideways, the Mau5head spoke "Sometimes things get complicated." The only light was coming from my Mau5head. With a push of a button, the Mau5bots turned on, lighting up the stage above me. I mixed the song live, dropping beats by the minute, then my booth turned on, and displayed as a rubix cube. I dropped the beat, and the crowd went crazy, the floor was shaking, the whole building was shaking from everyone dancing and raving. I switched songs, and went to Raise Your Weapon, mixing that one as well. I danced around, nodding my head to the beat. I switched to Ghosts N stuff, singing along with it quietly, as I looked out onto the crowd raving to my music. I had so much adrenaline pumping through my body. I grabbed my microphone, and said "This is what I live for! You guys are awesome!" And played more music, as confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling. Strobe lights were on, lasers were shooting all over, the music was pumping loudly throughout my giant speakers, filling the room with music. Five hours later, I played the last song, which was The Veldt. The room went dark again, and the music softly played, as strobe lights and smoke illuminated the room.

The concert ended on a good note, and I took off my Mau5head, and yelled in the microphone "Goodnight Milwaukee!" And the lights turned off.

It's midnight, and the crowd slowly died down, leaving the Rave empty. I went down from my booth, going backstage. Everyone clapped and cheered me.

I smiled, and yelled "I couldn't have done this, Without my incredible crew!" I said with a smile.

We group hugged, and I went to Kira. "So, how was the show?" I asked, hugging her.

"It was awesome. What will be our next city?" She asked.

"Chicago, Illinois. We'll leave Milwaukee Saturday, get there at around Sunday, then it just repeats, different city, same schedule." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I see. I'm starving, Joel. Could we get something to eat?" She asked.

"Of course. We're going to get something to eat, then we're going to go to our hotel we'll be staying at." I said.

It was one o'clock, and we headed back to the hotel. We ordered late night Chinese, and we went to our rooms to eat, then sleep. Kira and I went to our room, and we ate our food.

"Did you like tonight's show?" I asked, picking at my rice.

"It was awesome." She said, stuffing a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Your going to see alot of my shows, but know that each one will be different. Different lights, different stage set up, but still the same cube. I hope you don't get tired of it." I said, eating some of my beef.

"I'll never get tired of it, because you will be there with me. And as long as I'm with you, I am complete." She said, smiling at me.

"You're so awesome." I said, and kissed her.

"I wouldn't be this awesome if you weren't here." She said, looking at me.

I stared lovingly, and longingly into her sea blue eyes. They were the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.

"We.. we should go to bed. I love you." I said, sitting my food on the night stand.

"Come cuddle." I said, patting the spot next to me.

She layed down next to me, scooting close to me. We wished eachother goodnight, and dozed into sleep.


End file.
